The Midnight Suns Saga
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: Midnight Sun happens every hundred year, making all the supernatural beings come to life. But there is those creature who live along with the humans, hiding their real form until the Sunset and Fullmoon met, when Midnight Sun is re-born. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Hell School

**Okay, so I have come up with an new multi-chapter FF :P lolz ;D until I have finished Music In B&S, this story may wait a little.. Nah.. I'm gonna write new chapters either way TvT and like my other two stories, this is an AU but not to much OOC from the characters, maybe that Natsu might act a little bit of an badass but I want him that and Lucy is, well you will find out.. XD will it be magic in this? MOHHAHAH you will see~ **

**Anyway, enjoy~ 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (: **

**Chapter one: Hell School**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jigoku High, Year 2012, Mars 28, Tide: 09.00am<span>_

Class 3-1 was the loudest and terrifying class in the whole school. The most respected and dangerous person was the guy called Salamander.

"Where is that stupid fire-breath?" a half naked boy angrily asked.

"Fullbuster, your clothes." a brown haired girl said, sipping on her wine glass. Gray glanced down, shrieking in surprise when he saw his shirt was missing along with his pants.

"Cana, no drinking in class.."

"Shut up Erza.." Cana said, drinking her wine like it was soda. "And if you're lookin' for Dragneel, he was out all night. He must be beat right now."

Gray mentally face-palmed himself, he had forgot that. The door opened and in came the teacher. "Settle down class!"

"Hai.." everyone sat down on their seats, not wanting to get their homeroom teacher mad.

"Welcome back from the winter break everyone!" the teacher said gazing over the seats, noticing there was one seat empty. "And where is Mr. Dragneel?"

"Probably sleeping after a party or something." Gray said, making everyone laugh.

"You said something, _Fool_buster?" a voice came out from nowhere. Gray fell from his seat when he saw the Salamander lean against the wall beside him with crossing arms. "How the heck did you?"

"The window, smartass."

"Oh.. Wait, we are on the fifth floor!" Gray's eyes were big as two pizza plates.

"It's a emergency ladder outside to the left of the window." now he sat beside him. How fast was this guy exactly?

"Mr. Dragneel, why are you late?" the teacher asked, crossing her arms in a irritated gesture.

"Beat up some fucker guys." he answered bluntly. A shiver ran down Gray's spine, his friend could really scare him and everyone else some times with his short answers. The teacher sighed.

"You never learn.." she said. "Like I said, welcome back everyone and let's have a great time together until the prom." the teacher babbled on. Luckily a knock on the door interrupted their teacher.

"Uhm, excuse me.. I'm searching for Dragneel-san." a shy voice said when the teacher opened the door.

"Dragneel! It's for you!" Natsu growled and got up from his place.

When the door was closed behind him, he looked bored at the girl in front of him. "So, what do ya' want?" he asked, sounding irritated. The girl tried not to cringe and run away from him .

"W-well.. you dropped your cellphone… so I just came to give it back." she said, holding out the phone. Natsu cocked a eyebrow at the stammering girl. He held out his hand and the girl laid the phone down into his palm.

"Uh.. Thanks?" he said, no emotions in his voice. The girl nodded before she ran off. Giving a wry expression he walked back in to the classroom.

"You sure scare girls." Gray nudged his friend teasingly.

"Shut up, ice-shit. She is a first year, what do you expect?" the pink haired boy snarled back to him, loosing his scarf a little. Gray glared at him, but dropped it when the teacher said something that made the others groan in protest.

~õ~

Lucy stopped, catching her breath with her hands on the knees. She had never met a person who was that scary before.. hell, since she started this school the last-year students have always scared her and her classmates. Like today when she saw the Salamander himself with some guys from her parallel class. Not once in her whole life had she seen someone fight like that before. It was an amazing but yet terrifying scene to behold.

Standing straight up she pushed up her glasses before walking back to her classroom. But actually she didn't need to get back, the bell ringed when she was just a few meters from the door. Students rushed out from the doors, pushing each other to get out faster.

"Lu-chan! Over here!" Lucy smiled and walked over to her best friend. They hugged each other and started to walk down the corridor for their next lesson. "So how did it go?" she asked her blond friend. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "That bad?"

"No, he is just like everyone says, scary as the devil himself." she said in a terrified voice. Levy laughed and patted her back.

"Did you say something, brat!" a angry voice came behind the two girls. Slowly they turned around, their jaws drop when they saw the Salamander and his gang stand in front of some first-year graders. One of them were being pushed up against the lockers by the pink haired teen.

"N-no." the terrified boy said, shaking in fear for being beaten up by the demon. Natsu let go of the boy, but not without pushing him hard into the lockers, then he walked away with his hands in the pockets. The gang following him short after. Lucy gazed up to his tall figure when he walked past them without even giving a stare down to the two girls.

"I understand what you mean now.." Levy whispered to her friend, gripping her arm tighter.

~õ~

Natsu was pissed of, like he wasn't that before, but now his mood was extremely pissed. People scattered when he and the others walked in the first-year corridors.

"Jeez did you see that brat's face?" Gray laughed, thought it was a hilarious thing. Gajeel chuckled a 'gehe' before bursting out in a uncontrolled laughter. Cana sighed and drank more from her new glass with wine. Erza didn't seem to care about a thing for the moment.

"Remind me to add that asshole to my list later." Natsu said, shoving another guy into the lockers. "That one too." Erza looked up to the pink haired teen. Sighing she crossed her arms while walking, he may be their 'leader' but sometimes she had to stop him from going berserk. But then, it wouldn't be fun without him.

"Soon you have scared every little first grader shitless, you know." Cana said, gulping down a mouthful of wine. Natsu snorted, his frown changed to a deep scowl.

"Shut up, it's their own fault for getting in my way."

"Yeah, but you will soon get canceled from the school if you still going to do that." Gray added. Erza nodded. "And a school day without the Salamander wouldn't be fun at all." the black haired man smirked. That did make everyone laugh while agreeing. Then they walked in silence, silence between just them, the corridor was still noisy by students and teachers yelling at them to slow down or to get down from the lockers.

"It's unbelievable that this is the last term for us." Gray then said, looking up in the ceiling.

"I agree, after being here for three years, it's kind a sad." Erza said, uncrossing her arms to let her fingers slide against the cool white wall.

"Yeah, last term of *****Hell School before we head of to collage." Cana threw her glass into the trash bin.

"Don't throw glass into the trash, it's not good for the environment~" a to sweet voice of a man came from behind. All five turned around to see the home economics teacher, Bob, pointing at the trashcan, while his other hand rested against his cheek.

"RUN!" Gajeel yelled and they ran off.

~õ~

"It's not healthy to have Tabasco sauce on hot peppered bread.." Gray stated to Natsu, giving a disgusting face when his friend took a bit of it.

"Mind your own business, stripper." he answered the black haired teen, chewing on the bread in his mouth.

"Say what?"

"Look down and you have the proof that you're one." Natsu pointed down on his own clothed torso. Gray confused gazed down and found no shirt.

"The fuck!" The gang sighed at him, his habit would never disappear, not in a million years it will.

"What's our next period?" Natsu asked, now drinking down his water bottle. Cana shook her head, not knowing what they have, same with Gajeel and Gray. They all looked at Erza for answer. The red haired girl glanced at her friends before sighing.

"We have art class with Reedus-sensei half past eleven." she said, standing up. " So we have to hurry up, the clock is eleven fifteen right now." everyone nodded, except Natsu who just gazed away to the other end of the roof on the school building. "Natsu?"

"I heard you." he hissed, standing up with his stuff in hands. He walked over the door, opening it when his gang members were behind him. They walked down the stairs in silence.

"Give me back my glasses!" a really familiar voice of a girl reached Natsu's ears. Throwing his stuff in a trashcan had turned around in a corner and saw a blonde girl struggling to get her glasses back from a dark blue haired boys hands. Apparently his friends was laughing at the girl. Natsu glanced back to his friends, giving them a nod. Slowly they approached the younger graders. Natsu did recognize the guy who had the girls glasses immediately.

"Hey, Bora!" Said boy laughed while looking up to see who was calling his name, he regretted he did. Just a few meters away was the schools most strongest and dangerous gang, glaring down at them. "Leave the girl alone." Natsu's eyes narrowed when the guy didn't react. "Or should I maybe kick your fucking ass?"

That made Bora drop the glasses, he ran off with his friends in tow. Gray, Gajeel, Cana and Erza laughed at the frightened boys, while Natsu was dead silent. When he started to walk everyone followed him until he stopped in front of the girl, picking up her glasses. "Here." he said and put the glasses on her. Blinking the girl righted her glasses.

"T-thank you.." she said, bowing down. Natsu rolled his eyes, earning a elbow in the ribs by Cana.

"You poor girl!" Cana literally threw herself at the blonde girl, hugging her tight. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"L-Lucy.."

"Awh~ such a pretty name to pretty girl!" Cana cooed, hugging Lucy more. Erza smiled at Lucy, so did Gray and Gajeel, but Natsu didn't even flinch.

"We will follow you to your next period, what do you have?" Erza walked up to the blonde girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Math.." Lucy didn't know what she should say. She saw the red haired beauty smile at her, grabbing her wrist.

"Then we shall go." and she was being dragged by Erza with everyone following her. Natsu sighed irritated, but still he walked with them to Lucy's class.

~õ~

"Lucy Heartphilia?" the math teacher called the blonde's name, but when he didn't any answer he thought she was sick or something. But just when was going to write down 'Not here' on the list the door opened.

"Here you have her." Natsu said, having a hand on a blushing Lucy's shoulder. The students stared at her, what the hell was she doing with the Salamander and his gang? They got more shocked when they walked in with her, standing behind her like guards.

"Don't mess with Lucy, she's our friend, you hear that?" Gray asked, making the younger students nod, afraid of what he will do if they didn't. "Good." and the gang was out from the room.

"Well, take your seat Miss. Heartphilia." the teacher said to the blonde girl.

"Yes." she said, walking over to her seat and sat down beside Levy.

"What the hell was that, Lu-chan?" Levy whispered to her friend. Lucy shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "Okay?"

~õ~

"Why are you five late, again?" Reedus asked the gang, crossing his arms.

"You gotta problem with helping a girl getting back her glasses?" Natsu retorted, giving the art teacher a dangerous look. Reedus sighed, he hadn't the energy to argue with the pink haired teen.

"Just sit down so class can begin." he said, turning around to write on the whiteboard for today's lesson. "Today we're going to start with Anatomy Body Drawing technique. So grab a pen and start write notes." Groaning the class started to take notes for the lesson, oh they hated this 'taking notes' shit.

"I'll never draw anything in my life after this." Natsu complained, earning a chuckle from Gray. "Shut up, pervert-pants." he snarled. Gray stopped chuckling, giving him a death glare.

"You want to say something, Mr. Dragneel?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, can't we just draw your body, it's such a _good exemplar_?" he said, crossing his arms behind his head, smirking. Laughter burst out in the class, while Reedus face reddened in anger over the boy's behavior.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one~<strong>

**Soo another fic XD and I love how Natsu is in this chapter, making me to have him just for myself! 8'D**

***Hell School; The school Natsu and the other is going on is named Jigoku High and Jigoku means Hell soo~ ;3**

**This just popped up while I played Sims3, and I got inspiration from '**_**Heaven Is A Place On Earth**_**' by Belinda Carlisle ^^ and tomorrow I will write chapter 16 to Music In B&S! :D **

**School doesn't start until next week so I have plenty of time writing new chapters (: **

**Read & Review, it's pure happiness to read your reviews :3**

**Love F-T-K ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Detention I

**Chapter two is up! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Zero Cifer**_**, **_**Ree-Vance**_**, **_**Seltap**_**, **_**Akarui**__**Nightshade**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv **_**and **_**ShiningStellar**_** for reviewing :3 and thank to you who added this story to your favorite ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D**

**Chapter two: Detention I**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jigoku High, Year 2012, Mars 29, Time: 09.30am<span>_

"Where is Salamander?" Gajeel asked his pals. They shrugged, they didn't know where the pink haired teen was.

"Maybe he slept over time again.." Erza said, sighing. "Cana, do you know if he was _out_ again?"

"I would say he probably was, since he was in such a bad mood yesterday."

"True, but he wouldn't come late because of that, it's not like him." Gray stated, leaning against the wall, blowing out a thick cloud if smoke. "But in any case, let's not worry." he said after some moments of silence.

"Gray, your clothes.." Cana sighed, taking a big gulp from her wine.

"What the!"

"You stripper, there is middle schools kids on the other side." everyone perked up when they heard Natsu's voice coming from above them. "Did I miss something?" They looked up to see Natsu jump down from the second floor, landing in front of them.

"Hey, who do you call stripper!" Gray angrily stomped on the cigarette. Natsu rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"You, who else?" Natsu snorted, looking in a other directions.

"Why you litt- MPFG!" the last part of his sentence got cut of by Cana's hand.

"Anyway, how long is your detention time?" the brown haired beauty gave Gray a warning glare before she let her hand away from his mouth.

"Two hours."

"Two hours! Gramps going to kill you!" Gray exclaimed, before Cana could stop him. Natsu shot his back at Gray, making the black haired man shut his mouth.

"Like I don't already know that." he snarled, walking up to them. "Let's go, Aquarius will surely kill us if we comes late to her swim-lesson."

~õ~

"Two more turns, Dragneel! I want to see you out of breath!" the blue haired swim-trainer yelled. Growling Natsu swam to the other side two times before he got up from the pool. Gajeel threw him a towel, which he just grabbed it put didn't dry himself.

"Next time I want to see more action, Dragneel." Aquarius said. Turning around the pink haired teen glared at her with hate.

"Watch it so I don't splash water at you, fish-fucker."

"Did you say something you little punk, huh!" before Natsu could do anything he was dragged away by Gray and Gajeel to the others. The teacher turned around to the other in class 3-1. "What are you standing there for? Start swim!"

"H-hai!" they saluted and jumped into the water.

While on the other side of the swimming pool, the gang was either sitting down or leaning against something.

"Jeez Natsu.. Don't treat her like that, you know what happens if she get water on her." Cana looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Or do you want to end like Lisanna!" Erza, Gajeel and Gray's eyes widened.

"She didn't just say that…" Erza whispered to the boys beside her.

"Oh yes she did… we are screwed." Gray whispered back. Gajeel didn't say a word.

"Haven't I told you to never utter that name again!" he roared at the brown haired girl, his eyes shifting from black to crystal-onyx. Cana didn't back away from the angry boy, instead she took a step closer.

"You have but you is the one who don't get what's going to happen if you reveal Aquarius true form." she shoved a finger into his bare chest. "You will get a hole right here. Chained to serve Satan in thousands years." Natsu growled, turning around to change in the boys changing room.

"He's mad.." Gajeel sighed, running a hand through his long black hair.

Natsu changed fast and then walked of to the school building. Slamming the entrée-doors open he walked through the corridors, shoving people away. He tried to get Cana's words our from his head, but it just played up like a commercial on the TV; "_Chained to serve Satan in thousands years._""_Do _you _want to end like Lisanna!_"

Digging his fist in his pockets deeper he continued to walk along the noisy corridor. People cringed when he walked past them, but there was some boys who didn't stay aside. "Aniki, that's the one!" a first grader said and pointed at Natsu, who cocked a eyebrow at him.

"So you are the one who hurt my little bro?" a teenage boy, not older than Natsu, asked shoving a fist into his open palm.

"So what?" Natsu answered bored. The boy approached him and gripped his scarf tightly.

"Listen well, nobody mess with my brother, you hear that Pinky?" people gasped around the two. Natsu's face turned from bored to pissed, gripping the stranger's wrist he twisted it, earning a pained scream from him.

"Now it's your turn to listen, nobody have ever got away from my grasp without being send to the hospital after calling me that." he tightened his grip while lifting the guy up in the air. "So say hi to your mom from me." Natsu punched the guy's gut, then releasing him to clutch his lower part of the body. The Salamander walked away leaving a dumbfounded first grader and his brother. Now he felt a little bit better, he needed to take his anger out on someone, lucky him.

~õ~

Lucy closed her locker and was about to walk away to her next period when a tap on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she was met with a familiar face.

"Hey little fairy.. wanna hang out with us later?" Bora asked, giving her a wry smile. Lucy gave an disgusted face, shaking her head.

"No thank you." she said, walking past them but Bora's friends stood in her way. "Uhm, can you move aside?"

"Not until you agree to my offer." Bora took a step closer to her.

"I said no.." she backed away, but he still came closer. "Leave me alone." her voice was shaky and her eyes pleading to someone to help her, but there was no one more than she and Bora with his comrades.

"Oh come on.. just a little chat?"

"No!" turning around she ran down the opposite way to the classroom.

"Follow her!" Bora demanded and soon she heard footsteps running behind her. Shrieking quietly she rounded a corner, but she fell down on the floor after smashing into something hard.

"Ouchie~" rubbing her butt she glanced up, and froze.

"Oh, it's just you.." Natsu sighed, what was it with him, always running into this girl. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but instead came a sob. Natsu rose a eyebrow, what the hell is she sobbing for?

"Please.. Help me." she gripped his pants leg, stiffening when footsteps reached her ears. Natsu who had heard it before her gazed up to see Bora's pals coming at them. Frowning he straightened his back, raising in his full length. The two students stopped in their tracks, unsure if they should still try to get the blonde girl or run away before they got killed by Salamander. But if Bora didn't get what he wanted.. They would be dead either way. So they rushed towards the pink haired teen, fist ready to punch.

Bora stood at the same spot with a evil smirk, but it soon vanished when the sound of someone getting punched and his friends bodies flying into the wall. "What the?" running up he turned in the corner, freezing to solid stone when he saw a guy with pink hair and scarf wrapped around his neck.

"So the 'maiden collector' showed up." Natsu said, hiding his hands in the pockets.

"M-move it Salamander, that girl is-"

"She is what?" a girls voice came behind Natsu, coming out from the shadows came the rest members of Salamanders gang. Gajeel stood beside Natsu with crossed arms, the same did Gray. Cana crouched down to Lucy, embracing the poor girl, while Erza took out a steel pipe out from her school-blouse. "Answer, you asshole." Erza's voice was low and menacing.

"HIIEE!" screaming like a woman in a thriller movie he ran away, dragging his pals with him. They laughed at him, like yesterday. And Natsu even smirked a little, but it vanished soon he felt the pressure of someone gripping his pants disappeared.

"You okay, Lucy?" Cana asked the blonde girl. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, thank you again, guys." she said smiling a little.

"Anytime." Gray said, smirking down to her. Gajeel did his trademark chuckle before grinning. Erza, somehow, put the steel pipe back in her blouse. Natsu was the only one who seemed to be irritated.

~õ~

"Welcome to the detention room, the rules is very simple; No smoking, texting, writing, reading, kissing, hugging etc. etc." a teacher with half of his hair red and the other half white explained to the students in the room. It was actually just two, Natsu and Lucy. Why Lucy have detention you ask? Well, lets say that her science teacher don't approve late students. So she got detention for one week, lucky for her Cana explained to the teacher what happened, so she didn't get two weeks. "Do you two understand me?"

"Yes, Scorpio-sensei." Lucy answered, Natsu just snorted and looked out to the window. Scorpio sighed, he had have Natsu as a student since two years back, and he wasn't the easy one to greet a the new teacher.

"I'm going to get some coffee, please don't do anything stupid Natsu." Scorpio said and walked out from the room. Locking the door so no one could get out. Lucy immediately tensed when the teacher was gone. She glanced at to the boy and her eyes widened when she saw him sitting with his cellphone in hand.

"Excuse me.." Natsu looked at her, his face emotionless.

"What?" he sounded utterly bored.

"Sensei said no texting.."

"Does it look like I care about what he said?" Lucy turned her eyes to her hands in her knees, clutching on the edge of her skirt. "Mind your own business, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!" Lucy half shouted at him.

"Whatever."

"What's your problem?" she asked, anger started to boil up inside of her. Natsu now turned his full attention towards her.

"You." he said bluntly, not even thinking before saying it.

"Me?"

"Are you deaf or what?" Lucy rose up from her seat, her hands formed to small fists. She approached him and slammed her hands down on the bench in front of him. He didn't flinch a millimeter when she did that.

"One, I'm not deaf. Two, stop act like you are the king. And Three, you're a bigger moron than I first thought!" Natsu's eyes twitched, what the hell is wrong with this girl..

"A moron am I, eh?" he murmured, closing his phone he leaned towards closer to her face. "I would watch my mouth if I were you." he quietly said to her. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe."

"Why you!"

"Whoa!" Natsu's eyes widened when Lucy flung herself at him, gripping his collar tightly. It was like a slow-motion scene in a movie, the chair Natsu sat on tipped backwards by the force of Lucy's push. The sound of the backrest on the chair slamming on the floor and a pair of glasses sliding away echoed in the room. Natsu who had closed his eyes when he landed on his back opened, looking into a pair of wide open chestnut brown eyes.

Lucy's cheeks changed from light pink to a deep shade of red. She couldn't see without her glasses, so she couldn't tell Natsu's expression. But she could feel his breath against her face, so they were pretty close. The problem was that they didn't dare to move.

"What are you two doing?" the two teens froze when Scorpio's voice came out from nowhere. Slowly they turned their head towards the door. To Lucy it was just a big blurry view, while to Natsu he saw a angry face of a teacher with a coffee cup in hands. "Wasn't the rules clear enough for you two?" he asked.

"Yes.. But huh, he.. I.." Lucy tried to explain, but the words wouldn't came out.

"It's none of your business, scorpion-eater." Natsu pushed Lucy away from him, standing up and set the chair back to its place by the bench. He shoved his hands in the pockets and walked up to Scorpio. "I'm leaving."

"Oka- Hey wait!" Scorpio turned around but found no trace after the boy. Cursing he turned back into the room, finding Lucy who tried to find her glasses. Sighing he walked up to were her glasses laid. "Here you go."

"Thank you, sensei." she thanked him and put them on. "Uhm I'll-"

"You can go too." Scorpio smirked, pointing at the door with his thumb. Lucy nodded and bowed goodbye to him before going down.

When she was down in the hallway in the school and had changed her shoes, she sighed. "He will never speak to me again.." she out aloud. Picking up her bag she walked out from the school, without knowing that a certain pink haired boy had heard her words.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two :D I already have half of chapter sixteen to Music In B&amp;S done so it's going to be updated tomorrow ^^<strong>

**I listened to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' from the Lion King album (in Swedish) while writing this 8D I love the movie and now I'm gonna see TLK 2! Is it just me or does Kovu look handsome? ^3^**

**Read & Review, love your comments, it's better than chocolate :D**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Detention II

**Yoo! Wazzup? I know something that's up, chapter three is up! Hahhaha :D**

**Thanks to: **_**jizang**_**, **_**Ree-Vance**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Seltap**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**,**_** mimii **_**and **_**Akarui Nightshade**_** for reviewing ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

**Chapter three: Detentio II**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fairy Tail Apartments, Year 2012, Mars 29, Time: 07.45pm<span>_

Natsu opened the door to his apartment room. Turning the power switch on so he got some light. Sighing he laid down on the couch, thinking about what Luigi (or was it Lucy?) had said at the school.

"And why are you home so late?" a old man's voice asked. Natsu glanced to the side.

"Detention.."

_SMACK! _

"What the hell!" rubbing his forehead he scowled at the old man.

"You fool, the Midnight Sun is soon here. We must get ready to leave." Makarov looked at the teen with serious eyes. Natsu snorted, earning another smack.

"Could you stop with the hitting!" he growled.

"I heard from Gray.." Makarov started. "That you threatened with splashing water at Aquarius. Why?" he asked. Natsu sighed.

"She pissed me off, alright?" Turning his back to the old man he tried to get some sleep. Makarov sighed, he didn't know what he should do with this boy. Snapping his finger he disappeared with a soft 'poff'. Natsu turned to lay on his back again, arms behind his head. "Never talk with you again, eh?" sighing he got up, and walked over to his bedroom door. Closing it he then approached a big wardrobe, opening it he chose a plain black tank top together with white trousers. Stripping of his school shirt he glanced over to the mirror beside the door.

'_Hello, Natsu._' a hollowed voice echoed in the room.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled to the voice, taking off his pants. "If you want to come out, then forget it."

'_No, it's not that. Come closer to the mirror so I can see you properly._' Natsu hesitated for a moment before walking up to the mirror. Seeing his own reflection in it, but not as a human. Natsu frowned. '_Oh, what's with that face?_' Growling the pink haired teen showed his fangs.

"Shut up, you damn mirror!"

'_Now, now.. you don't need to yell at me._' the mirror said in a slow tone, making Natsu more irritated at the furniture.

"Can't you just leave me alone already?" he asked, trying to sound less pissed as he actually was. Natsu took on the new garments, adding his scarf. Grabbing a red hoodie that hung on the door he slammed the door shut.

'_Oh dear…_' the mirror sighed.

~õ~

Lucy hummed while she brushed her hair. "There, all done." she said and laid the hair comber down. Glancing over to her open window she sighed. Slowly she stood up, walking over to the window, there she sat down on a pall so she could rest her arms on the windowsill.

"_Lucy!_" she cringed at her father's booming voice. Standing up she walked out from her room and downstairs to the living room.

"Y-yes?" she asked, clutching her hands together.

"Go and buy me some beer." her father said, waving her to go.

"Yes, father." bowing Lucy walked out to the hallway, took on a coat and some boots. Closing the door she hugged herself, it was really cold outside. The trip to the store wasn't long, but it felt like it took a lifetime to walk.

"Good evening Lucy, you here for the usual?" a woman greeted, smiling really big. Lucy nodded, standing in front of the desk. "Wait here and I'll go and get it, 'kay?" nodding again, Lucy buried her hands in the pockets. Maybe she should had taken the mittens after all, it was really cold outside.

Gazing around she saw couples go around, buying groceries for dinner or just snacks for snuggling-night.

"Here you go." Lucy snapped up when the woman came back with four bottles of the alcoholic drink.

"Thank you, Mira-san." Mira smiled at the young girl, sighing sadly when she was gone.

~õ~

"Hey sweetie, wanna hang out with us?" two girls asked the pink haired teen. Snapping his head towards their direction, his eyes turning to crystal-onyx. The girls eyes widened.

"Go and pick up someone else, bitches." he snarled at them, his eyes burning with a dangerous light. They shrieked before running off somewhere else. Grunting Natsu turned into a dark alley passing drunk old mans, homeless ones and some who's takes drugs. "Disgusting." he said at a man who sat on the ground, selling different kinds of drugs.

"Huh, you said something, brat?" the man's voice was wheezy of taking too much drugs.

"Disgusting, you people is just a bunch of stray dogs." he said, glaring. The man stood up, approaching the teen. Natsu felt the mans scent, marijuana-user, definitely.

"You little piece of crap, you don't know who I am, do you?" the man pointed at himself with a muddy finger. Natsu cocked a eyebrow before he walked off, not wanting to get the disgusting smell on his clothes. "Hey you!" turning around a fist connected with his face. "Don't ignore me you little fly." the man got ready to strike again, but froze when he saw the boy was still standing up from his punch. Anger boiled in the mans veins.

Natsu stood there watching the man body start to shiver. The young boy's eyes widened, it wasn't a man that was in front of him, it was a werewolf. "What the hell? How can you transform back to you original form?" Natsu jumped away when the hybrid between man and wolf aimed at him with his claws.

"Compared to you, I don't need to wait until Midnight Sun comes. It's the same with mermaids and vampires." he said, now trying to grab Natsu's leg. Jumping away again from the werewolf's claws, Natsu jumped up on some boxes. "I can easily torn you apart, you damn *****Akuma Tamachii!" Natsu grunted, the man were right. He could easily kill him in his true form, but if humans sees him, he will be send down to Satan.

"Then come and get me, dog." a smirk forming on his lips, a plan already forming. Howling the werewolf jumped at the boy, who easily dodged. "Oh, is that all you got?" laughing at the hybrid, Natsu got up on the building's roof. A growl came from the creature. "What? Can't jump?"

"I'll show you a jump, you wretch!" Natsu started to run, using the little power that the moon gave him. Hearing the werewolf's breathing just a few meters away made him run even faster. Natsu jumped from the edge of the roof, landing on a empty street. Cursing he continued to run. Glancing behind him, he saw him just a hundred meters behind. Smirking he turned back, but his eyes widened when a very familiar person was just footsteps away. Before he could stop himself, he crashed into the person.

"Ouchie.." Natsu glanced down.

"Lucy?" said girl opened her eyes, looking into crystal-onyx ones. A howling came from behind them. "Damn it." fast he scooped the blonde girl in his arms, jumping up in the air. Shrieking Lucy gripped his shirt, afraid to fall down and be smashed to the ground. Natsu desperately looked for a place with people. Then he saw it, a park. "Perfect." he said, landing on the ground softly and then he flashed towards the place. But not without hiding Lucy in a tree first. "Stay." Lucy nodded, didn't dare to do anything else.

People screamed when the big werewolf came out from nowhere. Natsu jumped down from the tree, dashing at the big creature. Suddenly a big crack appeared under Natsu and the beast. Chains flying out to grab the one who let humans to see him. Fast Natsu got away from there, not wanting to get down there by accident. He glanced over to the tree, Lucy still was there, here eyes almost popping out from their place. He took out a little green ball. Dropping the ball down to the ground he stomped on it, making it explode in a cloud of purple smoke. Fast he got away from the place, holding a arm before his nose.

Lucy watched everything. Thinking that she dreamed she slapped herself, still she felt pain for doing that. She squealed in surprise when the branch she sat on jerked a little. Looking up she saw Natsu look at her with those onyx eyes she saw earlier turning back to black. "Nats-"

"Why is it that I _always _bump into you in any type of bad situation?" he asked. Not caring about he cut her off.

"H-how should I know!" Natsu scowled now, not accepting her answer.

"Oh maybe you should figure it out, then." he said jumping down to the ground.

"Hey, what about me?" Lucy looked down to the ground, which was four meters down.

"Jump?" he said, shoving his hands in the pockets.

"I am not a cat!"

~õ~

_Jigoku High, Year 2012, Mars 30, Time: 3.25pm_

"You idiot!" Erza whacked Natsu's head, hard. Gajeel and Gray winced, they know how hard that girl could hit. "What you did was really dangerous, and not only that, you even put Lucy in danger!" Luckily they where on the rooftop, so no one more than the gang, plus Lucy, heard what the red-head said.

"I said that I had it under control!" Natsu said, catching Erza's hand in midway.

"Still you put Lucy in danger." Cana stood beside said girl. Lucy lowered her head, fore some reason she felt like it was her fault, but in reality it wasn't.

"Natsu, she is a human, not a Akuma Tamachii like you or *****Shin Kengou like Erza." Gray said, in just his boxers. Lucy shrieked, covering her eyes while blushing.

"Gray, your clothes." the brown haired drinker said. Gray glanced down, jumping in surprise by the lack of attire. "But what Gray said is true, she can't take much damage like us."

"I know that already!"

"Then, why did you take her with you?"

"She would have been killed by that damn werewolf instead!"

"But why do I have the feeling like you're still hiding something?" Erza asked him, taking away Natsu's hand. The pink haired boy growled, fast he turned around, disappearing in with a not to loud 'boom'. "Oh dear god.." she sighed. Lucy nervously opened her mouth.

"I.. I'll go and talk with him.." before someone could stop her she was gone, running down the stairs.

~õ~

Natsu walked in the empty corridor. Hearing his own footsteps echoing against the walls, it was starting to irritate him.

'_Natsu, she is a human, not a Akuma Tamachii like you…_' '_She can't take much damage like us…_'

Cursing he slammed a fist into the wall, leaving a big hole. He wasn't stupid, he know that Lucy can die by just a strike of his fist.

"Natsu!" Scowling he started to walk faster. "Natsu, wait!" he still ignored her. "DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU HOTHEADED MORON!" gripping his scarf she yanked him so he almost lost his balance. Blushing she lowered her head, still having a hard grip on the scarf.

"What do you want?" grasping her wrist he took her hand away from the checkered white fabric. She blushed even more when she felt how warm his hand was, why hadn't she felt this warmness yesterday?

"I'm sorry!" she bowed down, still with her right wrist in Natsu's hand. Natsu face turned from a scowling one to a shocked one. Why the hell did she apologize for?

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" he asked, not in a angry way, more like.. can you call it curious?

"Because I have caused you much trouble these past days.. I'm really grateful that you helped me with Bora and his gang… and for yesterday too. Though it was my fau-MPGHF!"

"It's not your fault, okay?" Natsu said, taking away his hand from her mouth. "The thing in the park was my own fault, I teased that dog for fun." he continued. He brought his hand up to her forehead.

_FLICK!_

Lucy rubbed her forehead while she watched Natsu go away.

~õ~

"Okay, let's welcome a new detention-member." Scorpio said, presenting a rather fat and blue skinned boy. "You already knows the rules, Kain, so sit down while I go and get a cup coffee." patting the boy's shoulder the teacher walked out, locking the door, of course…

Kain gazed over the room, his eyes immediately got glued on Lucy. Dashing over to her he leaned with his elbow on the bench. "Hello there." he said, giving her a toothy smile. Natsu glanced away from his phone, shooting a irritated glare at the blue skinned boy.

"Uhm.. hi.." Lucy tried not to run over to Natsu. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Kain laughed, which almost made Natsu crush his phone into small pieces. This Kain guy smelled fishy and he didn't like it at all.

"Yeah, why are you so pretty?"

Oh, that's it.

Standing up Natsu walked over, shoving away the annoying student he gave him a death glare. "Back off, *****Nuigurumi Ningen." he growled. Lucy gave an confused face when Natsu called Kain by those words. She then realized it.

"Is he also a… creature?" she asked the rose haired boy. Natsu nodded, still glaring daggers at the person in front of him.

"Oh, so this human girl knows about our existence?" Kain cocked a eyebrow. "Now, that's not good."

"What do you mean?" Natsu snarled, his eyes turning crystal-onyx. Suddenly Kain was mere inches away from Natsu's face, a knife against his throat. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Now, Salamander. Do you know what this knife is made off?" Kain asked, a wry smirk.

"Sapphire stone."

"Correct! And you know very well then what this knife can do to you, right?"

"Yes."

Lucy didn't know what she should do, try to break out from the room or stop the two boys before they really seriously starts to fight each other. "Uhm.. Scorpio-sensei might get back soon." and at the same time those words leaved her mouth, the door clicked and in came Scorpio, with a cup in hands.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Lucy blinked, glancing over the other side she saw Natsu gazing out from the window. Her eyes softened.

"No, not one thing."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter three :D <strong>

**Hope you liked it, it took almost twelve hours to write this chapter T_T my fingers are dead.. "Rest in peace fingers!"**

***Akuma Tamachii = Soul Demon**

***Shin Kengou = Dead Swordsman**

***Nuigurumi Ningen = Human Doll**

**I really hope you liked this chapter :D **

**Read & Review, your comments are better than candy :D (except chocolate!)**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Come

**Okaay chapter four is up! 8D**

**Thanks to: **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Footster26**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**mimii **_**and **_**Seltap **_**for reviewing :D**

**The new opening to FT have NaLu all the way (in my opinion) XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3**

**Chapter four: "Come"**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fairy Tail Apartments, Year2012, April 1, Time: 08.40am<span>_

Natsu opened his eyes, blinking a few times before getting up. Glancing over at the clock. "Eight forty.." he grumbled. "Eight forty!" gripping the clock he stared at it before throwing it on the bed. Rushing over to the wardrobe he snatched the school uniform, then slamming the bathroom door shut.

Just mare seconds later he came out, fully clothed with a toothbrush in mouth. Natsu opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of mineral water and the lunch he had prepared, spitting out the teeth cleaner on the counter, he walked to the small hallway. Throwing the food and water in the school bag and put on the shoes, he was out from the apartment.

Natsu ran all the way to the school building. Slowing down he walked through the gate. Glancing up to the big clock he sighed in relief. It was five minutes left until the school starts.

"Natsu!" turning his head towards the voice he saw Lucy and the others. Ruffling his hair he approached them. "Good morning." Lucy greeted, smiling.

"Mornin'.." he mumbled tiredly.

"What's with you?" Gray asked, smirking teasingly. "Did you get laid last night or what?"

"Gray!" Erza warned him, covering Lucy's ears. Natsu growled at the half naked teen.

"No, you stripper."

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me!" head butting, the two boys continued with their argument.

~õ~

Lucy walked down to the school library on the lunch break. Opening the door she started to look through the shelves full of books. "S.. Sandra's Joke… Sci-Fi… Super Easy Receipts… aha, Supernatural!" taking the book down she walked over to a table, sitting down and started to read.

"And _what_ are you doing?" startled she turned around and saw Natsu with crossed arms, looking down at her. Slamming the book shut she stood up.

"Uh.. nothing?" she answered, smiling nervously. Natsu rose a eyebrow, not quite believing her.

"What is you're reading?" he asked, taking a step closer. Automatically she backed away.

"I said I wasn't doing anything!" Natsu laid his hands on the table behind Lucy, trapping her. Blushing she looked up to his face, her cheeks reddened even more. She wanted to scream when he leaned closer to her face, her entire face shined like a stoplight.

"Luce.."

_BA-THUMP_

Her heart skipped some beats when he called her 'Luce'. Closing her eyes tightly she prepared herself. "Lucy… tired.." Natsu leaned his forehead on her shoulder, his breath soothing her bare neck, making her shiver. Opening her eyes she embraced him with intertwine her hands together behind his back. Relaxing a bit, she smiled a little. She was stupid of even thinking that he would kiss her, baka Lucy… they have just known each other for five days.

Sighing she stood there with Natsu sleeping against her shoulder.

"Natsu.. Wake up.."

"_Natsu_.."

"_Nats-_"

_**X x X x X x**_

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, NO SLEEPING IN THE CLASS!"

Natsu opened his eyes, then rubbing them tiredly. Gray stared at him, without a shirt on. "Dude… are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't 'dude' me and I'm perfectly fine." someone cleared his throat and the pink haired teen gazed up and was met with Reedus angry face.

"Give me one more reason why I shouldn't shove you out from this room?" the art-teacher said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up." the class gasped. Reedus eye twitched.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf or what?" Natsu challenged.

"Out, out, out OUT!" now he had made the teacher extremely mad, but hey, he is Natsu, the schools scariest and strongest guy. Gray saw his friend being kicked out from the class. Smashing the door shut, Reedus turned around. "What are you staring at? Start draw!"

"H-Hai!"

~õ~

"Okay class, that was all for today. Have a nice weekend." the music teacher, Lyra, said, smiling at her students.

"Bye sensei!" they said before rushing out from the room.

"Ne Lu-chan, do you still have detention?" Levy asked her blonde haired friend. Lucy nodded, opening her locker.

"Yeah, but today is the last day.." but she didn't sound glad because of that. Her friend didn't miss that.

"Lu-chan… are you in love?" Levy stared at her friend, having her arms crossed.

Lucy's cheeks turned scarlet. "W-what are y-you saying?" her brown eyes wide and face red. "I-I'm no-"

"Is it Natsu?" It was like a bomb with red paint had exploded all over her body. "Aha, I knew it!" the blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Levy-chan, be more quiet!" Lucy hushed her friend when people looked at them. But Levy didn't care, instead she smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan." she said, hugging her friend before walking away. Lucy still blushed, her friend could be so cruel sometimes. Closing her locker she walked to the detention room. Thinking of what Levy had said. Did she love Natsu? Well, she liked him, but maybe not in the lovely way.

She opened the door, gazing around. No one was there. Sighing she walked in and sat down on a seat near the window. She sat there maybe for some seconds before a low 'boom' came from behind her. Turning around, thinking it was Natsu she smiled. But faded when she saw it was Kain with a wry grin. "Are you here alone?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Stay away from her." a low voice came from the window beside them. Kain jumped back in surprise, while Lucy gave an sigh in relief.

"Salamander.." the blue skinned boy growled. Natsu got down on the floor, standing by Lucy's side like a guard.

"I said back off."

"Why should I? I hope you haven't forget that I still have the knife with me?" Kain said, patting on the pockets. Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Let me tell you one thing." holding up a finger. "This girl will be taken down to Satan, since she know that there exist werewolf's and that we are one of those creatures."

"That's bullshit, Satan would never bring a human down!" Lucy watched the two boys glare at each other.

"Then don't believe me. But what will you do if she is taken down there? Save her?" now Kain laughed.

"Then I will _save _her!" Natsu hissed while he took a hold of the other student's collar, bringing him down to his eye level.

"Oh, you will?"

"You bet I will."

"May I ask why?"

"Because she is my friend." Lucy's heart skipped, her flushed cheeks deepened in color.

"Okay, that's enough!" Scorpio's voice came from the door. The three students looked at him. "Sit down and be quiet."

Natsu shoot a death glare at Kain before sitting down beside Lucy. Kain snorted and walked over to the other side of the room, sitting down on a seat.

~õ~

Sometimes after the first hour of the detention, Lucy and Natsu had fallen asleep. Lucy snuggled on his shoulder while Natsu leaned his head against her blonde hair. Scorpio chuckled at them. He didn't care right now what the rules said, he let them be, he glanced over to Kain, who seemed to be really irritated.

Sighing he continued to correct tests from class 3-2. He gazed up sometimes to look at the clock. He let his eyes glance over to Lucy and Natsu. A smile formed on his lips. The Salamander had put an arm around Lucy's shoulder. A growl reached his ears, so he turned to look at Kain, he seemed to sit and bite on his shirt. Shaking his head he returned to the tests.

Finally the tests was corrected. Glancing to the clock. "Five thirty… oh well. Kain you can go now." he said. The blue skinned boy snorted and disappeared with a 'bang', which made Natsu open his eyes. Yawning he ruffled his hair. He felt something blew softly at his neck. Glancing to the side he saw Lucy's sleeping face. Apparently she was sleeping so soundly that she didn't wake up by the bang.

Scorpio chuckled, making Natsu tense. "I haven't seen your soft side in ages." he said, smiling at the pink haired teen.

"Whatever." Natsu grumbled, scooping up Lucy in his arms before rising up from the chair.

"You're taking her home?" Scorpio asked, also standing up. Papers and his coffee cup in hands. Natsu nodded before he jumped out from the window with Lucy in his arms. "Jeez, I swear that boy.." he sighed, walking out from the room. Outside he was met with a kiss on the lips.

"Hello, Scorpio~" Aquarius said hugging her husband. Said man smirked.

* * *

><p>Natsu had somehow managed to get Lucy up so he carried her on the back. It was dark outside, except the streetlights were he walked. He felt her breath against his neck, small puffs of warm air.<p>

A cat meowed from the fence beside them, it jumped down and started to walk beside him. "Hey, Happy." Natsu said, glancing down to the blue cat.

"Aya! Who are you carrying?" Happy asked, looking at the sleeping girl.

"Her name is Lucy, a friend." the blue feline nodded, letting his eyes on Lucy for moment more, before gazing forward. A small evening breeze swept by, Natsu inhaled the aroma of fresh cool air and smoke. His eyes widened. "Fire.." he said, tightening his arms around her legs. "Happy, can you still fly?"

"Aya, look!" the little cat proudly unfurled his wings, waving them a bit.

"Good, take Lucy to my apartment room. I'll go and check on something." Natsu carefully crouched down. "I'm counting on you."

"Aya sir!" taking a hold of Lucy's shirt, the blue cat flied up in the air. Natsu gazed after them. Then he turned his attention forward, jumping up on the nearest house's roof he followed the scent.

A police car came, driving at the same direction towards the scent. Suspicious Natsu followed after. Soon the police stopped in front of the remains of a house. The fire departments car was there, so was the ambulance. Neighbors stood with the polices, answering questions.

"Who lived in the house?" a police man asked a woman in the forties.

"Judo Heartphilia… whit his daughter, oh god, she wasn't in there?"

"No, we only found the body of the man, but what's is the daughter's name?"

"Lucy, her name is Lucy." Natsu's eyes followed the interview, it was Lucy's house that had burned down.. and her father had died. Wait, that makes her homeless. Cursing he jumped down from the house.

~õ~

Lucy opened her eyes, blinking. Sitting up in the bed she stretched. "Huh? I fell asleep.."

"Aya!" she froze, what was that? "You're a really heavy sleeper." a blue cat said, sitting at the end of the bed. Lucy's eyes widened.

"A…a…a talking cat!"

"Ay-"

"HYYIAA!" she threw a pillow at poor Happy, who fell off the bed. Lucy got up from the bed, not until now she noticed that this wasn't her room. "Where am I!"

'_In a bedroom._' a hollowed voice echoed. Lucy shrieked again when she saw a mirror glow.

"AAAAH!" Screaming she opened the door next to her, slamming it shut she locked it. Pressing her back against the all beside the door she hugged her knees. She started to sob, she was scared.

Suddenly the door knob was moved. She grabbed the toilet brush, preparing to hit the thing that was trying to come in. The lock flipped up, and Lucy hit the person who came in.

"Take that and that and that!" she yelled, her eyes shut.

"Hey- ouch! Lu-ow! LUCY!" Lucy opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand stopping hers from. In front of her was Natsu with a irritated expression. Tears rolled down her eyes while she flung herself at him.

"Natsu!" she cried. Said boy's eyes widened.

"Lucy.. what the hell are yo- "

"The cat talked and so did the mirror!" Lucy looked up to him, tears still sliding down. Natsu blinked.

"You mean Happy?"

"What about me?" Lucy shrieked when the blue cat hung over Natsu's shoulder. "And the mirror name is *****Kagami." the blue feline said, smiling widely. The blonde girl stared at Happy.

"Ka..gami?" she asked.

"Aya!" Natsu rolled his eyes. Wasn't Lucy scared just a few seconds ago?

"Lucy, I need to talk with you." he said, taking her hand in his before walking out from the bathroom to the small kitchen/living-room. Lucy's heart drummed against her chest. He let go off her hand, turning around to face her.

"W-what is it?"

"Your…" he started, but it was like he couldn't find the words.

"My.. what?" confused she rose eyebrow.

"You-" he got cut off by his door was slammed open by Gray and company.

"Natsu! Is Lucy alright!" Erza shouted, shoving the half naked boy aside. The red head's eyes landed on the blonde, rushing up to her, she crushed into a death hug. "Thank god, your alive." Lucy didn't get what Erza meant, looked at Natsu, who had a face she couldn't read clearly.

"Erza.. what are you talking about?"

"Haven't Natsu told you?" Gray said, giving Natsu a twisted expression. The pink haired boy looked down to the floor.

"What? What haven't he told me?" the blonde girl started to be curious.

"That your father died in a fire, today.." Cana said in a sad voice.

.

.

.

Lucy lowered her head. "Excuse me…" she walked over to the open door, then shut it close. The rest was quiet, before Erza walked up to Natsu and smacked him hard in the head.

"IDIOT!" she yelled, smacking again.

"OW! What have I done now!"

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "You, why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"I was about to tell her, when _you _barged in!" then there was silent.

"Natsu, I think you should go after her." Cana said, making everyone in the room look at her.

"Cana is right, Salamander." Gajeel agreed. Natsu sighed. Ruffling his hair he walked out after Lucy.

~õ~

Lucy hugged herself while she walked down the streets towards the park. She used to go to that park with her mother before she died in leukemia. She gazed up to the twinkling stars. "Mom, what should I do now? Dad is gone… I have nowhere place to live at.. I can't ask my friends if I could be with them… it wouldn't be right to do so." a soft breeze flew by.

"Erza would kill me for leaving you on streets" Turning around she saw Natsu with his hands in the pockets. But then he took on out and held it out in the air. "Come." Lucy slowly walked up to him, taking his hand.

Tears threatened to start run down. Having Natsu as a friend, a loyal and sort of caring, friend.

"Hey, no crying, 'kay?" he said, drying away them with his thumb. Lucy nodded and smiled. And was it just her or was that a little smile on Natsu's lips?

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter four~! :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading it XD it was a little fluff.. I think ;)**

**Read & Review, let me know what you think of this chapter :D was it enough fluff?**

**Love F-T-K**


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Aura I

**Yay, chapter five is up! :D sorry for late update, but I had tons of homework and all that crap TT_TT**

**Thanks to: **_**Selta**_**p**_**, GodSlayerNatsu**_**, **_**xsalamanderx**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Ree-Vance**_**, **_**Water Panda**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**KL**_** and **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Chapter five: Blue Aura I**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fairy Tail Apartments, Year2012, April 2, Time: 08.05am<span>_

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, yawning she sat up in the bed, taking her glasses and put them on. Looking around she noticed that this wasn't her room. "Oh yeah.. My house burned up.." she said.

"Aya!" startled she glanced to her side, finding a smiling Happy. "Morning Lucy!" he exclaimed, flying into her chest. Lucy chuckled, hugging the blue cat.

"Good morning, Happy." she greeted him. The she stood up from the bed, making her way to the door. Opening it she wanted to laugh. Natsu laid with his head on the floor and legs flung up on the couch, and he snored really loud.

"Typical Natsu." Happy said, nodding. Lucy laughed softly, this little feline was really cute, but weird. A grumble came from the pink haired boy before he opened his eyes.

"What the hell…" he murmured, twisted so he could get up from the floor. Looking around he noticed Lucy and Happy look at him. "Stop with the staring."

"Natsu! Morning!" Happy flew into Natsu's face, making him fall back down to the floor.

"Mornin'…" he muffled, and took the cat away from his face. He heard Lucy laugh a little. "And what are you laughing at?"

"No, nothing." she said, smiling at him. A grumble echoed in the room. "Are you hungry?" Natsu snorted, but nodded a yes. Lucy laughed softly. Walking over to the fridge she opened it. Fast she closed it again, covering her nose.

"What is it?" Happy asked, who Natsu had sat down on the counter.

"How can you eat this stuff?" she asked the pink haired teen her eyes wide open.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

"Everything in there have gone to old!"

"No it hasn't."

"Yes it has, it stinks like old fish!" not believing her Natsu walked up to the fridge, opening it taking a deep breath… and he wanted to throw up. Slamming the door close he held a hand over his nose.

"It didn't smell like this yesterday.." he said. Lucy crossed her arms. Happy looked at the two teens. Suddenly two wings appeared and the little cat flew over to the fridge, opening it he took out a big fish, which smelled really disgusting. Natsu stared at the little feline. "Happy, you can't lay a fish in there!"

"But I didn't know were else I should lay it!"

"You could have asked me!"

"B-But you were at school…" Happy lowered his head in a sad motion. Sighing Natsu ran a hand through his hair. Lucy looked between them.

"Boys…" she rolled her eyes.

~õ~

Lucy hummed while she walked out from the bathroom after an hour of showering. Her hair still dripped wet, but she didn't care. Opening Natsu's wardrobe she took a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt it stood 'Do Not Touch' on, she didn't have any undergarments, but luckily Cana lent some to her.

When she had put on the bra and panties she started with the shirt. Suddenly a 'poff' came from behind. "Natsu I need to talk with you." a old voice came. Lucy screamed. Makarov snapped his eyes open and was met with a blonde girl hiding her body with a T-shirt. The bedroom door slammed open and in came Natsu.

"What's wrong?" he asked Lucy, who ran over to thee pink haired boy and stood behind his back, hiding. Shakily she pointed at Makarov. Following where she pointed at, he sighed. "What do you want old man?"

"Let's leave this room first." jumping down from the bed, Makarov walked out from the room. Natsu sighed, glancing at Lucy before following. Closing the door, he walked over to the couch. Sitting down he faced Makarov. "Can you give me a glass of water?"

Natsu cocked a eyebrow before he stood up with a sigh and brought a filled glass to him. Makarov took the glass with a thanks. "So what do you want?" the pink haired teen asked.

"Loke is back." Natsu's eyes widened.

"He is?"

"Yes, he would be here right.."

_HIIIIYAAAA!_

"now." Makarov said. He looked at Natsu but found the pink haired teen gone from his spot on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Natsu yelled at someone. Sighing the old man hopped down from the little table and walked over to the bedroom.

"Oh, why is a princess like her with a beast?" a little to charming voice answered.

"Why you little!" Makarov stopped and looked at Natsu, fighting a orange haired man on the floor.

"S-Stop it you two!" Lucy tried to separate them, she managed, but not in the way she wanted it to.

"Princess, let me take care of you." Loke said, holding Lucy's hands. A irritated vein popped up on Natsu's forehead.

"Stay away from her you fucking playboy!" he elbowed Loke hard in the side, making him fly into the wall. Makarov once again sighed, while Lucy's eyes was wide as two plates. Natsu had just elbowed Loke in the side, and that made him fly into the wall… How strong are these guys?

"Oh, is that all you got?" Loke mocked. Natsu's eye twitched. Fast the pink haired teen was in front of the orange haired man, grabbing him by the throat he pushed him against the wall. Makarov's eyes widened when he saw Natsu's nails turning into claws. Slamming his staff down in the floor, two golden circles flew towards Natsu, trapping his arms against his sides. Growling loudly he fell down onto the floor, struggling to get free. Rubbing his sore neck, Loke approached Makarov. "Thank you, gram-"

_DUNK! _

"You fool! You know better than make Natsu really angry!" Makarov scolded the orange haired man, not without smacking his head again. Wincing Loke clutched his head. Natsu growled again, the three of them looked at him, seeing his eyes turn back to normal, so with his nails.

"Release me from this shit!" rolling around he tried to brake free from the tight circles. Makarov snapped his fingers, making the circles disappear with a soft 'poff'. Running a hand up and down against his right arm, he tried to ease the pain.

"Now I want you two to _behave_, do you understand that?" he asked the two of them, they answered with a nod. Lucy, who hadn't said a word yet, looked at them with big eyes.

~õ~

Lucy hummed while she cleaned the dishes from the dinner they had just a few minutes ago, while Natsu whipped the table clean with a washcloth. Sitting on the couch, the blue feline chewed on a fish with a big smile. Throwing the washcloth in the sink, the pink haired teen leaned against the counter beside Lucy. Looking at him the blonde girl smiled. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Since it is Saturday evening, why don't we see a movie or something on the TV?" she asked, laying down the last plates on the towel so it could dry. Natsu thought for a second, before he answered.

"Sure." he shrugged. "Any suggestions?" Lucy nodded.

"The Lion King Two!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. Natsu gave her a strange look.

"Isn't that that movie for… small kids?" Lucy pouted by that.

"No, everyone can watch it." she said, crossing her arms. Natsu rolled his eyes. Suddenly he felt a light touch in the side. Looking down he saw Lucy's elbow.

"And what are you doing?" he asked, taking a hold of the back of her collar, lifting her up. Squealing she gripped his arm with both her hands.

"Let me down you.. you.."

"I'm what?"

"…" Sighing he put her down on the ground, gently. Lucy refused to look up at him, what had he down now? Actually, he didn't know that himself. Slowly he cupped her face with a hand, forced her to look up at him.

"Do you want to watch that movie or what?" he asked. Lucy looked right into his black orbs, making her blush red.

"Y-Yes.." stammering she walked over to the couch, still feeling were Natsu's hand had been. Happy snickered, spreading his wings out he flew up in the air.

~õ~

Natsu tried not to groan in boredom. Kiara and Kovu were finally together, and was now roaring out from the Pride Rock with Nala and Simba. Beside him sat Lucy, crying her eyes out.

"Seriously, it's a child movie." he said, earning a death glare from the blonde girl.

"This is a true love story. Can't you see that?" she said, a little to much dramatically for his taste. Rolling his eyes he took TV remote and changed channel. "Hey, what are you doing?" she yelled, making Natsu put a finger in his ear.

"Changing to something more interesting." he stopped when the 'Evening News' opening showed on the screen.

"_Good evening. Today a young couple where found dead in the river at Shukimo street, the police have already taking in two men, and a investigation is being hold towards them._" the TV reporter said, changing to another subject.

"Shukimo… it just a around the corner.." Natsu mumbled, standing up he walked over to the window beside the table. Closing his eyes, he then snapped them open. Once again that day they were turned to crystal-onyx. But this time his pupils were glowing bright red.

Seeing through the houses he saw five police cars and two ambulances stand by the stone bridge, who led over the river. He could see the souls of the humans that were there. Bright blue souls. Closing his eyes, he sighed. Looking over to the couch he saw Lucy had fallen asleep.

Walking over he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Carefully he laid her down on the soft mattress, then pulling the comforter over. Then he let himself sit down beside her. He blinked and his pupils had changed to red. Slowly he looked deep into her soul, somehow her blue aura seemed to be brighter than normal. Then his eyes widened.

"This is…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter five! :D Cliffhanger! I'm evil ;)<strong>

**Omg! Natsu started to transform a little! Scaaary~ 8D**

**In the last chapter, there was eleven reviews :') you guys sure are kind :3**

**Read & Review, Pleeeeaaaaseeee :D I love your comments, better than a birthday cake :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Aura II

**TA-DA! Chapter six is up :DD**

**Thanks To: **_**xAnimeLuv**_**, **_**Camanime**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Ree-Vance**_**, **_**xSymphonie**_**, **_**Chleoandderek**_**, **_**dark-fang-173**_**, **_**Ambitious Rookie**_**, **_**Footster26**_**, **_**mimii**_**, **_**ChibikiLove**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Shadowagel**_**, **_**KL**_**, **_**Akarui **_**and **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to all of you who added this story to your favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does ;)**

**Chapter six: Blue Aura II**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fairy Tail Apartments, Year 2012, April 2, Time: 09.15pm<span>_

Natsu's eyes widened.

"This is Ao Shahon." Slowly he reached out towards her face. He was about to touch her cheek when he fast jerked his hand back. Something had shocked him. Trying again he didn't pull back when pain came. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he managed to lay his palm on Lucy's forehead.

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the mirror. "Kagami, show me the book of *****Shahon de Shinsei Hon."

'_Is something wrong with Lucy-chan?_' Kagami asked, glowing while he searched for the book. Natsu glared at the mirror. '_Looks like someone is in lo-_'

"Just do as I say, you damn mirror!" the pink haired teen hissed. Suddenly a big book came flying, crashing into Natsu's chest.

'_There you have it._' Kagami then went silent and the glowing disappeared. Frowning, Natsu looked down to the floor to see the book lay there. Picking it up he walked out from the room, sitting down on the couch.

"Let's see… '*****_Ao Shahon is a small demon fairy, who enjoy living in young girls bodies and souls. These girls souls glow with a more brighter light than others do, though their soul sinks to a low level. That means this fairy makes the body of the human girl extremely fragile, it takes not much to kill them._'" he read aloud. Skipping to the next page he saw a picture of that so called 'demon fairy'. He couldn't say the fairy was pretty like they should be, this one had devil horns, small and squinty eyes, big mouth with fangs, claws instead of nails, a long black tail and wings that seemed to be worn out. Turning back to the previous page he continued to read.

~õ~

_**X xXx X**_

* * *

><p><em>CRASH! <em>

Natsu jolted up from the couch when he heard the sound of something split into million pieces from his bedroom. Fearing that something had happened to Lucy, he ran over and slammed the door open. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagami lay down on the floor and that Lucy wasn't laying in his bed. Fast he picked up the mirror. "Oi, Kagami! What happened, where is Lucy?" the pink haired teen shouted. "Oi!"

'_Nuigurumi Ningen.._' he said, weakly. Not until now Natsu saw a big crack in the mirror's glass. Fast he stood up, the he ran out to the hallway, put on his boots and ran out. When he came out, he cursed. It was raining and not far away he could hear the thunder drum. Sniffing in the air, he found Lucy's sweet scent. Following her scent he ran in the rain, his clothes got drenched, but he didn't care, the only thing now was to get Lucy away from that blue-skinned freak.

Glancing to his side he saw two shadows jump out from the dark alley he just passed. Something shiny, and dangerous, flew just mere centimeters from his ear. Jumping up in the air he landed on a roof. Growling loudly at the two strangers he dodged a star pushpin.

Crouching down, Natsu tapped on the heels of his shoes. Fast he blocked another flying pushpin with a katana knife and kicked one of the strangers in the stomach. Screaming in pain the man flew over the roof edge, while his comrade just gave him killing glare before aiming another one of those dangerous metal stars, but what was coming was something he hadn't expect.

"Code Number One: Magna Impetum, release!" lightning struck him right in the chest. Sliding against the roof, barely making to stop by the edge, he coughed, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Forcing himself to stand up he whipped blood away from the corner of his mouth. "Code Number Two: Mors Lucem, relea- GRAAAHAAA!" the man let out a pained howl, while he looked down to see one of Natsu's knifes in his chest.

Natsu walked up to him, crouching down beside the now dead man, he pulled his knife out from the man's chest. Rushing footsteps came behind him, turning around he saw the dead man's pall coming at him. But before the stranger could react he was down on the ground, with something sharp press against his throat. Looking up he was met with Natsu's murdering eyes. "Now, tell me where Lucy is."

~õ~

Lucy groaned while she opened her eyes slowly. Looking around she noticed everything was blurry. She stretched out to grab her glasses, when she noticed she couldn't. Something was prevented her arms to move. The sound of someone walking towards her reached her ears. "Natsu?"

A low chuckle came, which did not belong to the pink haired teen.

"Who are you?" she yelled, most in fear. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see who the blurred silhouette of a person.

"Someone who don't like to share with others." a familiar voice said. The person stopped a few inches away from her. He bent down, taking a fistful of her blonde hair and lifted her up. Lucy screamed in pain mixed with fear that her life would end.

"Let go off her!" the door to the room was kicked in. Standing but the now destroyed entrance was a soaked Salamander, eyes crystal-onyx and nails changed to claws. Kain had a wry smile plastered on his lips.

"Now let's see, should I strangle or maybe just give her a original punch?" Natsu's eyes narrowed, making Kain laugh. "Touch a nerve did I?"

"Release her.. now!" flying towards the blue-skinned boy, Natsu aimed to punch him hard in the chin, but instead he got kicked in the side by someone. Crashing into the wall he let out a gasping sound.

"Zancrow, you damn bastard, I was supposed to do that!" a silver haired man shouted to a blond one.

"You were to slow.." Zancrow answered, stuck out his tongue at his pal. "Besides, he as good as finished." the blond man laughed.

"Who are finished, you said?" Lucy wanted to cry in happiness when she recognized who that voice belonged to.

"Erza…" the blonde girl said, but shrieked when she landed on the floor with a thud.

Cana was the one who first ran over to Lucy, hugging the little, in Cana's opinion, tight. "Lucy, are you alright?" the brown haired beauty asked, checking her friend's pulse and if she had a fever.

"I'm fine, but Natsu.. Oh my god, Natsu!" Lucy looked around, trying to see were he his.

"I'm fine." startled she glanced behind her, seeing a blur of pink with something tall, but beside him was two other tall figures with black.

"But you could have been killed if we hadn't came." Gajeel said, earning a growl from the Salamander. "And jeez, these guys sure are weaklings." looking at the heap of the three enemies.

"By the way, Natsu. Time to _wake up_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>X x X x X x<strong>_

Falling off the couch with a big and loud thud, the pink haired teen groaned. Getting up in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes he yawned. "Another dream.." he mumbled.

"What dream?" looking up he saw Lucy look down at him, with two plates in hands.

"None of your business." he snorted. Lucy looked at him with angry eyes. Rolling his own, he then looked to the side, seeing the book lay by his left hand. Picking it up, he closed it and laid it on the couch.

"Natsu, could you wake Happy?" Lucy asked, while she put down a bowl with small fish on the table. Sighing he got up and walked over to his door. Opening it he was a bit shocked to his room wasn't destroyed and that Kagami was in one piece. Looking around for the little ball of blue fur he found Happy sleeping on the comforter.

"Hey, wake up or else I will eat your fish!" he shouted, loud enough to wake the blue feline fly off the bed and into the kitchen/living room. When Natsu came out mere seconds after, he saw the cat already started to chew on his breakfast. Lucy, who also sat down by the table, looked up at him.

"Hope you like pancakes with raspberry jam." she said, smiling at him. Sitting down, Natsu thanked her and started to eat.

~õ~

Lucy sighed while she walked in to the bathroom. Natsu has been reading that strange book all morning, he would just muttered a answer when she asked or tried to talk with him. Sighing again she took off her clothes, and glasses, she got into the shower.

While with Natsu, things started to make him curious. He couldn't find any information how you can cure Lucy's soul from that demon fairy. Growling he threw the book away. Standing up he walked over to his room, slamming the door shut he looked up, anger immediately exploded inside of him.

"LOKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Loke startled jumped back from the closed bathroom door. Looking to the side he was met with a murderous glare from Natsu.

"Peeping?" Wrong answer Loke..

"You damn pervert!"

And they started to fight. Natsu kicked Loke in the side, making him fly into the wall next to Kagami. Happy who woke up after a little nap by the ruckus looked around in the room, seeing Loke being kicked by Natsu and then punched him under the chin. Loke whipped blood away from the corner of his mouth while stood up. Looking straight into Natsu's angry eyes.

"Before you do anything else, I came here by Ji-chan's request to tell you something" the orange haired man said, dusting his tuxedo.

"About what?" Natsu let his closed fist slowly fall down. Loke pushed his blue sunglasses up.

"Tomorrow is fullmoon, so prepare to leave." Natsu's eyes widened. Leave, but what about Lucy?

"But Lu-"

"She can't go with us."

"But if sh-"

"Didn't you here me? If we take her with us, she will end up like the other one." Natsu tensed.

"What happened to Lisanna was.. an accident." he mumbled angrily.

"Say that to Mirajane and Elfman." Loke stared at Natsu.

~õ~

Lucy paused with drying her hair with the towel when she heard voices outside the door. Pressing her ear to the white door she listened.

"_What happened to Lisanna was.. an accident._" That was Natsu's voice.

"_Say that to Mirajane and Elfman._" Loke's voice answered. "_If you plan to take Lucy with us, then forget it. You will screw it up again._"

Take her with them, what the heck are they talking about?

"_I wont! I'll protect her!_"

"_Like you protected Lisanna?_"

"_I…_"

"_Enough Natsu, she will not come wi-_"

"_Her soul has a Ao Shahon living in it!_" Natsu cut Loke off. "_That's why she can't be alone.. And if it takes my life to protect her… then let it be that way._"

"_Natsu, you said so a hundred years ago. Why would it be different this time?_"

Lucy waited for Natsu to answer, but when nothing came, she sighed and continued to dry her hair.

~õ~

Later in the afternoon they sat by the table, having some snacks. Lucy looked up to Natsu who just stirred with a spoon in his coffee while he read that book, again. Sighing she glanced down to her half eaten cinnamon roll. Gazing up to him again she opened her mouth. "Natsu.."

"Yes?" he looked up to her. Taking a deep breath, she started with her questions.

"Is it true that you said?" Natsu frowned.

"About what?" he asked, closing the book.

"That you will protect me?"

.

.

.

"You heard what we were talking about?" he said in a low voice. Lucy ashamed looked down to her intertwined hands. "Just forget about it." snapping her head up she stared at him.

"W-what do you mea-"

"Just forget about it, okay?" he cut her off. Lucy felt like she wanted to cry, was the words he said before just lies?

"Then.. Thank you for making me believe you actually was a nice guy." now it was Natsu's turn to stare at her, but there wasn't any blonde girl in front of him. Turning around on the chair he saw Lucy walk up to the bedroom door.

"Lucy wait-"

_SLAM!_

Cursing over himself and his big mouth, Natsu pounded his head down to the table one time. '_Nice one Natsu._' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter six! :D<strong>

**Ohh, is it just me or does Natsu start to be a little soft? 8D**

***Ao Shahon = Blue Codex**

***Shahon de Shinsei Hon = The Book of Codex's **

**OMG! Seventeen reviews in chapter five! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD**

**Read & Review, your comments the best thing in the world! (except chocolate :P lolz!)**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

**Chapter seven is up! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**mimiie**_**, **_**Seltap**_** and **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen **_**for reviewing! :'D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does XD**

**Chapter seven: The Beginning**

* * *

><p><em><span> Fairy Tail Apartments, Year 2012, April 3, Tide: 02.20am<span>_

Lucy sat on the bed, hugging her knees tightly. She looked behind her when the door opened, and you can guess who it was.

"Lucy… listen I-"

"I know you're sorry, but that doesn't change the fact you hurt me." she cut him off. Sighing the pink haired teen walked over to the bed sitting down so his back touched hers.

"There was a girl I loved," he started. "She was really something special, but yet I couldn't protect her." Lucy listened to him, feeling less angry. "I promised her that… nothing would happen to her, that I always was going to be by her side.." Natsu clasped his hand together, trying to stop them from shaking.

"Lisanna, she was Mira-san's little sister?" she asked, leaning her back against Natsu's warm one. Chuckling the pink haired boy looked up in the ceiling.

"Yeah, and Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking yesterday…" he whispered. Lucy now turned around completely, making Natsu fall back against the mattress.

"Apologize accepted." she said, smiling down at him. Natsu closed his eyes, sighing out in relief that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Lucy ran her hand through his soft pink hair, taking her by surprise that it really was soft and not that hard and spiky it looked like to be.

~õ~

Natsu opened his eyes, looking straight up to the ceiling. Feeling something warm blew at his neck he turned around, facing Lucy's sleeping figure. In shock he fell off the bed, groaning he rubbed his neck. Standing up he walked out to the kitchen/living room, taking bit of the notepaper and wrote on it.

'_I'll be back soon, just going to the store._

_/Natsu_'

Closing the door behind him he walked down the stairs to the entrance. Walking down the streets he shoved his hands in the pockets. The sun slowly raised from the horizon, giving everything around him a golden color. After a while he got tired of walking so instead he disappeared in a silent 'boom'.

Natsu then appeared inside the store he had planned to visit in a long time. Walking over to the desk, he was met with a smiling Mira. "Hello Natsu." She said softly, but still her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Hi… Mira. Do you still have those small bomb bubbles, I'm out of them?" he asked, his head low. Mira smiled. Reaching over the counter she cupped his face with her hands.

"Natsu, please. I'm not mad at you, I know you tried your best for Lisanna." Natsu's heart would have stopped there if she said this seventy years ago, but now, it didn't. Mira noticed that he didn't flinch or cry, so she smiled widely. "Looks like you have found someone new, am I right?" Natsu looked up at her. "Don't try to lie to me, I'm a *****Yomitori Kokoro." Natsu rolled his eyes, which made the white haired beauty chuckle.

"You can't say I love her.. I just have to protect her." he said firmly. Mira tilted her head to the side.

"Hm.. When did I mention the word 'love'?"

"Uh… well.."

"Just teasing you, but what's the girl's name?" she asked, resting her elbows on the counter.

"Lucy Heartphilia." Mira gasped, making Natsu look at her with a weird face.

"That's so cute~"

"Eh.."

"Never mind me." she waved him off. "Bomb bubbles was it, wait here and I'll get it." Mira turned around and walked over to the storage room, leaving Natsu by himself. But the loneliness was short, Mira came back with a bag full of the green colored balls. "Here you go." she smiled, handing over the bag to the pink haired teen.

"Thank you." laying the money on the counter he walked out from the store before disappearing in a silent 'boom'.

~õ~

Appearing a few meters away, he saw fire departments cars standing outside the apartment building. His eyes widened when he saw smoke come out from his window. Dropping the bag on the ground he rushed towards the entrance, but he was stopped by some firefighter.

"You can't go in there!" he said, holding onto Natsu's upper arm in a firm grip.

"Let go off me!" Natsu roared, his body suddenly heating up. Cursing the man let go of the teenage boy, letting him run into the building.

"LUCY!" Slamming the door open he covered his nose and mouth with his arm, while he got inside the small kitchen/living room. "LUCY!" he called again, looking everywhere in the room. Shit, she was still inside the bedroom. Fast he made his over there he kicked the door open. Fire was everywhere, flames curling and growing bigger.

His eyes widened when he saw something, no, _someone_ lay on the floor, he immediately recognized who it was. "Lucy!" crouching down by her side, he turned her so she laid on her back, facing him. Leaning his ear close to her face he heard and felt her breath. Lifting her up he fast walked out form the room. Suddenly a big crack echoed, taking Natsu by surprise when a big piece of flames exploded beside him. Fast he switched so Lucy was leaning on his left arm, protecting her and himself with his right. Gritting his teeth tightly, he tried to hold in a scream of pain.

Still a groan escaped his throat. He jumped away when a big piece of his shirt burned up, even taking some of his skin. Pushing his back against the door outside to the corridor, he got out from the room of fire. Coughing he lifted Lucy up again in bridal style and started to walk down the stairs. Luckily they was on the second floor so he got down pretty fast. Going towards the entrance he saw firefighter running towards them.

"What were you thinking, boy!" the same man who tried to stop him before, shouted. But got silence when he saw the boy's angry eyes.

"If I hadn't, Lucy would have been dead now!" Natsu growled at him, his grip around Lucy tightening. The firefighter looked down the boy's arms, seeing a blonde girl being in one piece. But his eyes caught the boy's arms and torso, big red burn marks covering the places.

"Here, give me the girl." holding out his arms he waited for the boy to hand over the girl. Hesitating a little Natsu slowly lend Lucy over to the fireman. Natsu let his fingers slowly slide away from her hand. Seeing this, the man smiled softly before turning around and walking over to the ambulance where nurses waited. Taking a few steps, he suddenly stopped. Pain shoot through his chest, clutching his hand against his skin he crouched down on his knees. His eyes wide in pain and his breath got cut of by gasps of air. Footsteps reached his ears, slowly he looked up, seeing Erza, Gray, Cana and Gajeel run towards him.

"Natsu!"

"Gu- NGH!" he took his head down when a new wave of pain shoot through, now his whole body.

"_Natsu.. My little Natsu, soon we will be together again." _

Shaking furiously Natsu screamed, spasm of pain made his body twitch.

"_Soon, just some more time and I'll be with you again and forever."_

Again he screamed, tears falling down to the ground he dug his nails into his own flesh, blood dripping. '_Are your soul still the same,_

_Lisanna_?'

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter seven! :D<strong>

**Gasp, what's wrong with Natsu, and who, or what, could have started the fire? **

**In the next chapter there will be more details, this was just the opening to: '**_**The Midnight Sun'**_

**And I hope the 'rescue' scene was good, 'cause I have NEVER written something like that before 8D**

**Read & Review, I love your comments more than ice-cream on a hot summer day! XD**

**Love F-T-K**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning II

**Yosh, Chapter eight is up! :D**

**Thanks To: **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Footster26**_**, **_**CelticBlackRose**_**, **_**Mariaa**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_** and **_**Akarui Nightshade **_**for reviewing :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

**Chapter eight: The Beginning II**

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown Place, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown <span>_

"_Where am I?" Natsu opened his eyes, seeing black shadows of peoples slowly walk around him. _

"_Stay away from him… he's dangerous." someone said behind him, turning around he saw people back away from him. _

"_I heard he burned down a whole city." another one said. _

"_That's not true!" Natsu looked behind him, his eyes widening when he saw a little boy, looking just like him but ten year younger. _

"_Dear, stay away from that boy, he's the son of Satan." _

"_I am not!" Natsu stared at the boy when tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks. Crouching down in front of the boy he looked into the boy's soft black eyes. "Why does everyone hate me.." the boy sobbed, drying his tears away with his small palms he looked up to the sky. _

"_The devil's spawn!" _

"_No, I-"_

"_Trash!" _

"_I am n-" _

"_Worthless!" Looked around him, peoples were coming closer. _

"_No stay away.." _

"_Murderer!" _

"_Stay away!" Natsu stood up, his eyes scanning through the place, everywhere, everywhere were it shadows. _

_**x X x X x X x**_

"STAY AWAY!" Natsu shoot open his eyes, sitting straight up. Looking around he saw the startled faces of his friends. Except there was one missing. "Where is Lucy?" he asked, starting to get up from the bed, but stopped when pain made his body froze. Looking down he saw his torso, right arm and that he could only see with his left eyes he was wrapped in bandage.

"You should rest." Erza said, approaching him with a worried expression.

"Not until I know where Lucy is." he retorted, making the red head stop in her tracks. Natsu noticed how her face changed from concerned to sad.

"Natsu… Lucy, she.."

"Where is she!" ignoring the protests from his aching body, he half ran towards the door. Slamming the door open he sniffed in the air. Finding her scent he followed it, stopping in front of a door he opened it, walking inside the room. Looking around he saw a bed, with someone laying on it. Slowly he walked up to the bed, stopping just mare centimeters away from it. His eyes scanned the face of the blonde. Slowly her laid his hand against her cheek, her cold cheek. "Lucy?" but no reaction. "Oi, Lucy!" cupping her face with both his hands, he stroke his thumbs against her cold skin. "Lucy!"

"Natsu.." turning around he saw Happy's teary eyes look up at him. Turning back slowly to Lucy again he swallowed thickly. "I-if I had been with her, she wouldn't-"

"Stop it Happy, it isn't your fault, if it is someone to blame, then it's me." standing straight up he slammed a fist in the wall beside him, leaving a big hole afterwards. "If I had been there, she wouldn't… she wouldn't.." his eyes stung. No, he wasn't going to cry, that's not like him. Gritting his teeth he lowered his head.

Happy, who didn't know what he should do, sat on the floor, tears still running down his blue furred cheeks. Natsu crouched down on his knees, burying his face in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." he whispered.

Outside the room Erza, Cana, Gray and Gajeel were listening. Looking at each other they sighed sadly.

"Ahem." startled the group turned around, seeing Loke and Makarov looking at them. "Can you for move it, I need to speak with Natsu." nodding the group moved aside, watching their master walk inside the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

~õ~

Makarov cleared his throat. "Natsu.."

"Go away!" the pink haired boy roared, making Happy jump back in fear. "Just go.."

"Listen to me, she isn't dead, yet." snapping his head back, Natsu stared at the short man.

"Then wh-"

"Why she isn't breathing, why she's cold? That's because her soul is fighting that Ao Shahon." the old man walked up to him. "But if you read her soul, you will see that she is almost gone." Natsu's blood ran cold.

"Gone? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Calm down!" Natsu closed his mouth, still staring angrily at the master. "Before you do something you will regret, I'll tell you one thing."

"What?"

"There is a spell called '*****Tamashii no Heiyou' that maybe can help you save Lucy." Natsu's eyes widened. "But, you only got an hour."

.

.

.

"Let me do it." Natsu stood up, his eyes determined. Makarov nodded.

"Well then, Loke come!" the door opened and in came the orange haired man. "Give me the diamond rope." nodding Loke took the item out from his pocket, handing the rope over to Makarov. "Sit down on the floor with you legs closed." he said to Natsu. Not saying a word, he sat down with his legs crossed.

"Close your eyes." Loke said while he placed the end of the rope in the pink haired teen's hand and the other in Lucy's. Taking out a little bottle with something blue in, he opened it and drenched his hands in it. Slamming his palms together he said: "*****Tamashii no Heiyou; Kanshou!"

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing but emptiness but that was actually the opposite. He stood on a hill in a place he never had seen before. The trees were black, the ground shifting from gray to purple and there was the smell of blood everywhere. Looking down to his body he saw the bandage were gone and that the right side of his body had red burned skin, but somehow it didn't hurt.<p>

Suddenly a scream echoed between the hills, and of course Natsu recognized who's scream it was. Starting to run down the hill he sniffed in the air, but the blood scent blocked everything else. Then another scream came.

"Lucy!" he called, jumping up in the air he scanned the ground underneath him. Suddenly light struck his eyes, completely blinding him. Landing on his knees he covered his eyes with a arm. When the pain from the light started to fade away he took his arm away. "Shit, what was that?" he cursed, standing up. Blinking he gazed around, bright spots dancing around, making him blind to see anything that moves. Trying to rub the spots away, he groaned in frustration.

Suddenly a black shadow appeared behind him, whacked his neck hard. Gasping Natsu fell to the ground.

~õ~

Snapping his eyes open, he inhaled deeply before coughing uncontrolled. Swallowing thickly he looked around, okay, he was in a sort of torture room. Big chains hanging all over the place, bird cages but in elephant size and all kind of axes, swords, knifes you could find. Footsteps came from behind, turning around he was able to see the door flung open and something was being thrown in. His eyes widening when he saw who it was. "Lucy!" struggling to stay up he tried to break the chains that held his wrists attached to the wall behind him.

"So the intruding soul has regain conscious?" a hollowed voice came from the shadows behind the door. Stepping out from the darkness a man with horns and a long black tail showed his ugly face.

"What have you done to her!" Natsu roared, flexing his arms he tugged more on the chains. "Lucy, can you hear me! Oi!" but Lucy didn't move or give away a sound. Feeling his blood heating up, Natsu gritted his tears.

"It's no use, soon her soul will be gone from her body, and who could have known that I got the soul of one of the most strongest demon's at the same time?" laughing the man walked over to a cabinet and opened a drawer, picking up something. "And for some reason, I have a sapphire knife here, wonder what will happen if I either cut her or you first?"

"Don't touch her!" Natsu's eyes glowed in anger and fear. The man again laughed at the boy.

"Oh? Is she a precious one?" Natsu stopped struggling. "Haha! I knew it!" the man wryly smirked at the boy, stretching out his hand he toke some strands of Lucy's silk blonde hair, cutting it of with the knife. Just then, something snapped in Natsu. He started to shove his arms forward, he continued until he heard something crack behind him.

"I SAID; DON'T TOUCH HER!" roaring he punched the pretty much surprised man in the face, making him fly into the wall. Crouching down beside her he took her up in his arms, he hugged her body close. "Lucy.." he said, looking down to her face, to see she had a small cuts all over her face. Anger immediately boiled up inside of him. Laying her carefully down on the ground again, he then stood up. "You.. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Natsu roared at the man, who now stood up.

Blocking the angry teen's punch he kicked him in the side. Giving a gruff, Natsu landed on all fours, giving a death glare towards the man. "Where have I seen that face before?" the man teasingly smirked. "Oh yeah, your father looked like that when he too protected a human girl." Natsu's eyes widened. "To bad he isn't alive anymore." Natsu's eyes widened, so his father and mother hadn't die by a accident? The man saw his chance to make a move.

"AAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed in pain when something cut him deeply in the side, making blood spill down on the muddy floor. Covering his hand over the wound, he breathed deeply. "Coward.." he gasped.

"Haven't your mother it's bad to call people something like that?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Oh silly me, I forgot that she and your father died when you were just five." smirking the man looked down to Natsu's crouching figure, kicking him hard in the gut. Coughing up blood he flew into a tree table. "That's remind me, I haven't told my name yet."

"As if I care what your name is."

"Oh, but I think it's good to know the name of the man who will kill your beloved girl over there." the man said. Natsu's body tensed.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"You bet I do, because I am.."

Natsu saw the man's face started to turn and twist, and soon a face of another man showed, making his eyes wide in horror.

"Purehito Hades."

* * *

><p><strong>DANG! End of chapter eight, and a cliffhanger on that too! ;D I'm cruel… :P lolz, but I love you guys either way if you hate me ^^ <strong>

**BUT, I had to do it like this, cause I didn't want to let everything end in a long chapter ('cause this one would be reeeaaaallyyy loooong in that case O.o) **

**And there was some fluff.. but it's pretty small hints of it (: lolz!**

***Tamashii no Heiyou = Soul Combination**

***Tamashii no Heiyou; Kanshou = Soul Combination; Release **

**Did you know that Hades real name was "Purehito", I dropped my jaw when I found it out 8D **

**Read & Reviewe, I love you guys more than the most comfortable bed in the world! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Only You

**Oh! My! GOD! :D Chapter nine is up!**

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**DCCLXII**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**, **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_** and **_**ShiningStellar **_**for reviewing :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**Chapter nine: Only You**

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown Place, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown<span>_

Loke's eyebrow furrowed, what did make Natsu take so long? Looking back at Makarov he gave an worried expression. "Master, it's just ten minutes left." he said. Makarov sighed.

"Let's trust Natsu."

"Bu-"

"Loke, I know you're worried, but we have to trust him." Loke stared at the old man before he turned back to Natsu's body.

'_Please Natsu, hurry up!_' the orange haired man thought.

~õ~

Natsu roared as he aimed a kick towards Hades. "YOU MOTHA' FUCKING MURDERER!" dodging the young boy's kick, he punched him in the gut. Gliding against the floor, Natsu coughed and gasped for air. Hade laughed.

"You're pathetic. Here I am standing, thinking that the only offspring of the Dragneel family was stronger than his father." Hades approached the pretty much beaten up Natsu, kicking him hard in the chest.

"NGH!" rolling on the floor, the pink haired teen shaking curled up with his knees. Feeling lightheaded he tightly closed his eyes shut, trying to make the dizziness disappear.

"_Natsu." _a male voice echoed. _"Are you just going to give up like that?" _Natsu opened his eyes, something was familiar with that voice. _"You're stronger than this." _

Hades laughed while he turned around.

"_Natsu, we will give you the strength." _now a female voice spoke. _"Rise up, Natsu." _

Slamming his fist down to the floor he inhaled deeply. Hades turned around only to be met with a fist struck his face. "HADES!" Natsu howled, punching his other fist under the chin. Flying into the wall, Hades gave away a gasp in shock and pain. Sliding down on the floor he looked up, only to regret it. "Hades.." a multi voiced tone came from the boy.

"M-M-Monster!" Natsu made his eyes widening in a fast snap. Dashing towards the old man, he kicked him in the side.

"YOU'RE THE FRICKIN' MONSTER!" he roared. "*****AKUMA NO…" raising his hand in the air, a black ball started to form. "KOURO!" throwing the ball towards Hades, it hit him right in the chest.

"GRUUUAAAH!"

"*****DAI NI GEIJUTSU: TEN NO DENRYOKU!" a vortex of lightning swirled around before it set off to the target. Landing down on the floor, Natsu breathed hard, sweat rolled down the side of his face. Swallowing thickly he slowly turned around, seeing Lucy lay on her back. Walking up to her, he crouched down on his knees, lifting her up in his arms. "Lucy?" he whispered, stroking the back of his knuckles against her cheek. Suddenly a groan came from the blonde girl.

"N.. atsu?"

"Thank god.." he sighed, bringing her up in a tight hug. "Thank god." he said again.

~õ~

Makarov looked at Loke, who smiled. Sighing in relief he jumped down from he bed. "Take him back to his body and Lucy to hers." nodding the orange haired man made an 'X' with his index fingers.

"Tamashii no Heiyou: *****Kaesu!" the robe started to glow and soon Natsu's eyes opened and a loud inhaling came from Lucy. Loke let his hands fall to his sides while he rested back against the wall.

"Good job, Natsu, Loke." Makarov said, earning a smirk from Loke but nothing from Natsu. But the old man knew that the boy were thankful. Approaching the pink haired boy, he laid a hand on his unbandaged shoulder. "I'm proud of you." patting him softly he walked over to the door, winking Loke with him. "Let's leave them alone." he whispered to him. Nodding he followed Makarov.

When the door was closed, Natsu stood up and walked over to the bed. Laying his palm against her cheek, he gave away a relieved sigh. Suddenly Lucy's eyes fluttered open. "Natsu?" she said in a whisper, looking at him.

"Yeah.." he looked down to her. "Sorry, I've put you in so much danger.." he said, letting his finger slide against her skin in a slow gesture. Lucy carefully laid her left hand over his, making him look at her.

"I don't blame you, because you saved me. Right?" she said, smiling weakly at him, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Why are you wrapped up in bandage?"

"A fire started in the apartment.." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wha- what?" she gasped. "

"It wasn't your fault, someone had done it on purpose."

"But how did you get those bandage?" her voice were filled with worry.

"I'll explain everything later, now let me check something." closing his left eye he opened it just seconds later, the color changed to crystal-onyx and the pupil glowing red. Scanning her soul, he exhaled in a long sigh. Her soul were back to normal, but she needed to rest. "The Ao Shahon is gone.." he said, turning his eye back to normal.

"What's a 'Ao Shahon'?" Lucy asked him with a confused face.

"Ao Shahon is a demon fairy that lives on young girls souls. Making them extremely fragile and easy to kill." he started. "If you don't take them away, they will take over the girl's body and use like it want it to." Lucy stared at him.

"So you mean I had such a fairy in my soul?" Natsu nodded. "Gross…" she mumbled, making Natsu chuckle. Lucy shoot him a warning glare.

.

.

.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You will always protect me, right?" she asked him. The corner of Natsu's mouth twitched upwards a little. Leaning down to her ear he whispered:

"Only you." Lucy blushed, making Natsu again chuckle. Suddenly the door slammed open, and in came Gray and company. And as usual, Erza shoved him aside.

"Lucy!" the red head shouted, running towards the bed she also, much gentler, shoved Natsu away. "You're back!"

"Hi Erza, everyone." Lucy greeted them with a smile.

"Thank god." Cana sighed while she smiled. Gray and Gajeel smirked, walking over to the bed, joining the happy moment. Natsu looked at them, a small smile playing on his lips. Suddenly Gray turned to him.

"Come over here, you crazy Salamander." he said. Natsu sighed but got over to the others.

~õ~

Makarov scanned over all the youngsters and older people in the big room. Coughing he took out a paper. "Well, today will the Midnight Sun be reborn, and everyone know what that means, right?"

"Yeah!" they cheered, claps and whistles echoed in the room. Raising a hand, the old man got the room quiet.

"So we will start to walk to the passage in two hours. Do everyone hear me, two hours until we take off."

"Hai!"

~õ~

Natsu carefully opened Lucy's door, not wanting to wake her up. Closing it behind him he walked up to the bed. He didn't want to wake her up yet, so he just sat there and watched her sleep.

"I will protect you, Lucy.. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAND CUT! End of chapter nine :D it's a bit short, but next chappy will be longer, so it will be updated on Saturday or Friday, depends on how much homework i have :P lolz<strong>

**Omg, so much fluff! XD hope you loved it, and Natsu is getting reeaallyyy soft ;)**

***Akuma no Kouro = Demon Blast**

*** Dai Ni Geijutsu: Ten no Denryoku = Second Art: Heaven Electricity**

***Kaesu = Return **

**Read & Review, you guys are the best in the world! I love your comments and if you have any idea, just say it ^^ I gladly receive ideas and thoughts 8D**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Not!

**Oki doki! Chapter ten is up :D**

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**ashley-myth**_**, **_**Footster26**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**,**_** Mariaa**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_** for reviewing :D and thanks to you who added this story to yur fav! :3**

_**Warning; **__**This chapter my have some small hints of sexual content! Not much, just slight **__**;)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (:**

**Chapter ten: I Am Not!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Place Unknown, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown<span>_

_Pain._

_Why do you feel pain?_

_What does the four lettered word 'pain' mean, actually? _

_Is it for death, sorrow, tears, regret?_

_Or for just total loneness and disaster._

"_Stay away from her!" _

_Pain. _

"_You bastard, you will pay for this!"_

_Make the pain stop._

"_I'll smash you to small pieces of dust!" _

_Please, make it disappear! _

"_Murderer!" _

_Someone, stop it! _

"_Never will I give up!"_

_The pain crushes down on me. Take it away from me… take it away, take it away, TAKE IT AWAY!_

_**x X x X x **_

Lucy's eyes snapped wide open and a curdling scream came from her. The door to the room slammed open. "Lucy!" rushing towards her side, Natsu gripped her hand, trying to make her stop with the screaming. "Lucy, can you hear me!" he called, but it was like she was in a another world. Footsteps echoed in the corridor, and soon Erza, Cana, Makarov, Gajeel and Gray stood by the door. Erza was the first one to run over to the bed.

"What happened?" she asked with an worried tone.

"I don't know! She just started to scream!" he answered, his grip on the blonde girl's hand tightening a little. But just as he had uttered those words, Lucy stopped screaming, instead she started to mumble things.

"Please… take the pain away.." she sobbed, while she squeezed his hand. Natsu's eyes were glued to her face, which were sweaty and pale.

"Lucy?" he reached out with his free hand and touched her cheek. As if by magic, Lucy closed her eyes and tears started to roll down the side of her face. Soon enough she opened her eyes, looking around in the room. "Hey, Lucy." Natsu said, exhaling in relief that she was back to normal.

"Pain.. Take it away from me.." she whispered, making Natsu and Erza look worriedly at her.

"Gramps! What's wrong with her?" Natsu turned around, facing the old man.

"I don't know, let me check up on her. Get out all of you, except Natsu." Makarov looked at the rest of the gang. After the door had closed, Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy.

~õ~

After twenty minutes of waiting, the door opened and out came Makarov with an relieved face. "Don't worry, she just had a nightmare." he said, making everyone sigh in happiness. "But please don't disturb the two of them." closing the door carefully he turned back to the youngsters.

"Gray, Cana."

"Hai?"

"Can you two pack the luggage for Natsu and Lucy, plus adding a tent." Nodding the two of them walked away to get the things.

"But why a extra tent?" Gajeel asked the old man. Makarov sighed.

"Natsu didn't want anyone else than him to see over Lucy." Gajeel thought for a while before he shrugged and walked away. Left were Erza, and she didn't look to happy. "What is it, Erza?" Makarov asked, looking at her.

"No nothing." she said and also walked away. Sighing Makarov looked after her.

~õ~

"Is everyone here?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now let's us begin our walk to the passage." Makarov tapped the tip of his staff on the floor, and a big port appeared. Everyone cheered and talked with each other.

"Finally!" a man shouted.

"After hundred years of waiting!" a green haired woman cried, hugging her boyfriend.

"LET ME DOWN!"

.

.

.

Turning around they saw Natsu by the door, with Lucy flung over his left shoulder.

"LER ME DOWN YOU HOTHEADED MORON!" the blonde girl yelled at him, punching his back, but unfortunately for her, Natsu didn't feel anything, almost.

"I said no." he hissed when she suddenly started to kick with her legs. "Stop moving already!"

"Not. Until. You. Let. Me. DOWN!" flexing her legs she successfully kicked him in the groin. Natsu's eyes twitched, okay that hurt… that he had to admit it. Frustrated Lucy repeated the movement. Angrily Natsu put her down on her feet.

"Okay! Happy now!" he asked, earning another, really hard, kick. Crouching down on his knees he groaned in pain.

"_Now_ I'm happy." she said, crossing her arms. For being out of cold for a time, she was surprisingly alert, not tired and moody like others would be. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter, making her body tense. Turning around she saw people laugh and wipe away tears.

"Did you see that?" someone laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Natsu.. haha, got beaten by a girl!"

"That was just so hilarious!"

"Good job there, Blondie!" Lucy blushed, this was so embarrassing. Suddenly she was surrounded by guys, asking her questions she didn't know how she would respond to.

"Woah! Can you teach how to kick like that?" a brown haired boy asked her, smiling widely.

"No, teach me how to!"

"I asked her first, you numskull!"

"You're the numskull here!" Lucy looked between the two of them, not knowing what to do.

"Stop it, you heap of jerks." stopping in their tracks they looked at sand blond haired man.

"What do you want, Milo?" the brown haired boy growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You're scaring the girl, so stop with the fighting." Milo said, glancing towards Lucy with a blush. Lucy's face lit up like a stoplight. The two boys growled while they walked away. "You okay, miss?"

"Yeah…" she said, smiling a little. Suddenly a low growl came from behind her. Looking back at Natsu they saw him stand up. Looking at them he snorted and turned away. "Natsu, wait-"

"Don't worry about him, he will get over it." Milo said, throwing a arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"B-but.." she started but was cut of by Makarov coughing.

"Okay everyone, let's go." he said and the port's doors opened.

~õ~

Natsu angrily growled while he looked at Milo and Lucy. He hated to see that nothing else but a pervert having his arms around her shoulders. Curling his hands to fists he shoved them deeper into the pockets. Happy, who flied beside him, glanced worriedly down at the pink haired teen.

"Natsu?" he tried.

"What?" Natsu snapped, his face turning from a frowning one to a scowling. Happy swallowed before he opened his mouth again.

"Y-you can just shove Milo away… if you don't want her t-"

"Keh, like I care." he snorted, looking away. Happy sighed.

Behind the two of them walked the rest of the gang, glancing at each others they also sighed. Natsu wasn't a guy who showed emotions, that clear, but the way he acts now, is just so not him. Normally he would punch the guy, but he didn't. Sighing again the gang said in unison:

"He is jealous.."

"I am not!" they heard him yell at them, taking them by surprise. Looking at him they saw him walk away into the shadows.

~õ~

"Okay, by tomorrow we will get to the passage, so let us take place here for tonight." Makarov said. Everyone groaned in relief that they finally got to rest. "Youngsters, they are to lazy nowadays.." he sighed.

"Lucy, would you like to share tent with me?" Milo asked her, smiling widely. Lucy shook her head.

"No, Natsu and I will share" she answered, preparing to walk over to the pretty much still pissed of boy.

"Oh, please~ I've wanted to ask you for a long time." he tried again, taking her hand. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Milo, I'm sorry but I will share with Natsu." trying to get free from his grip she struggled a little. "Uhm, can you let go off my hand?"

"No!" Lucy's eyes widened by his harsh reply. "I mean, no.. why don't we go for a walk?" Milo smiled at her, his eyes glowing a little.

"Okay.." she said a little off. Smirking the sand blond haired man dragged her with him into the woods. After some minutes they came to a stop.

"Lucy~" Milo suddenly purred, leaning down to her neck and inhaled. Lucy's eyes widened, ready to shove him away from her, she moved her arms, but Milo was fast and caught them. Pinning her against a tree, he held her hands in his left and pulled them over her head. "Now, now… feisty are we?" he said, his eyes glowing yet again. Lucy's eyes widened before they turned to look blurry. Smirking Milo let his free hand travel along her clothed body, stopping by her generous bosom. Starting to unbuttoning her blouse, he licked her neck, then sucking on the same spot. Leaving kisses while he traveled upwards, he ripped her top down, earning a gasp from the blonde girl.

Suddenly a snap of a branch being split made everything turn into silence. Milo lifted his head up, looking around he saw nothing but trees, stones, grass and a pair of shining crystal-onyx eyes. Milo's eyes widened.

"YOU DAMN RAPIST!" Natsu blasted towards him, a black ball already forming in his hand. "AKUMA NO KOURO!" throwing the attack towards the sand blond haired man he roared in rage. Jumping out of the way from the killing blast, Milo landed on his butt.

"N-Natsu… it isn't what it looked like to b-" Natsu cut him of by gripping his collar and lifted him up in the air.

"Touch her ever again and I'll cut your balls off and stuck them down your throat!" Natsu hissed, his eyes showing nothing but total anger and the lust to kill. Shrieking Milo landed down on the ground when the pink haired teen let go off him. "Go before I make my words real!" he roared. Screaming Milo ran away back towards the place were everyone else was. Natsu followed him with his eyes until he was completely gone from his sight. Exhaling he let his eyes and nails turn back to normal. Turning around he looked at Lucy. Approaching her, he crouched down and lifted her up in bridal style, but first he took of his thin jacket and laid it over her so it covered the most personal part of her body.

"Natsu.." he froze when she whispered his name, glancing down to her he sighed when he saw she was still sleeping. Continuing walking, Natsu swore he would never leave her alone on this journey ever again.

* * *

><p>Natsu watched Lucy's sleeping figure. Short after he had got that pervert away from her, she had fallen asleep. Sighing he looked out from the tent he and Lucy were going to share for the night.<p>

"Hnn.." a sudden groan came from the blonde, making Natsu look at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Rubbing her eyes she then looked around. "Natsu?"

"Good, you're awake." he said in a pretty much emotionless tone. Lucy frowned, what was his problem?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting straight up.

"No." crossing his arms he leaned back against his bag. "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong."

"I said: _Nothing_ is wrong." ready to stand up, he got over so he was on the knees. "If you excuse me, I'll go outside." standing up he started to move towards the exit in the tent. Suddenly Lucy reached out and grabbed his shirt, jerking really hard. "Wooah!"

Lucy squealed in surprise when Natsu lost his balance and fell towards her. Landing with a 'huff' on her back she opened her eyes, looking right into a pair of black ones. Laying there, the two of them just stared at each other, no one dared to move.

"Uhm.." Lucy started but the words wouldn't come. Suddenly Natsu started to move, trying to get up he pushed away against the floor with his hands so he hovered over the blonde girl.

"Why the hell did you that for?" he hissed, his eyes nailed at hers. Just then something in Lucy snapped.

"I should ask _you_ the same!" taking by surprise Natsu stared at her. "Your big ego and stubbornness make everything so hard to understand! You wont let anyone come near you, do you know how hard it is for Cana, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and me to help you if you just hold everything to yourself! ?" Natsu still didn't say anything, and when he smelt the scent of salt he tensed. Lucy was crying. "You're such an idiot.. I, no, _we_ want to help you!" after that she closed her eyes and started to sob. Natsu didn't know what he should do, so he did he only thing he had in mind.

Cupping her right cheek, he dried whipped the tears away with his thumb. "Sorry.." he whispered, hoping she would accept the apology. "I'm sorry, Lucy.."

"I wont forgive you…" she sniffed. Natsu mouth twitched upwards a little.

"I know." suddenly Lucy threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for tight hug. Natsu tensed for a moment before he let his body relax into the hug. Somehow he managed to wrap his arms around her shaking body. "I know.." he whispered. Crying even more, Lucy buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the warmness of his body.

Somehow, she felt safe.

~õ~

When Lucy had after some minutes later fallen asleep again, Natsu got out from the tent, searching for a certain man named Milo. Walking towards the fireplace he scanned through the aria. Finally he spotted him. "MILO!" he howled, which made said man's almost jump out from his body. "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FUCKIN' FACE AROUND LUCY EVER AGAIN!" hiding behind a rock, Milo shivered in fear. Everyone laughed at him.

"Looks like he got Natsu _really _angry this time." Gray laughed. Cana nodded while she clutched her stomach. Erza chuckled while Gajeel just smirked.

Crossing his arms Natsu grinned, no one touched _his_ Lucy, if someone did, he will kill the guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! End of chapter ten! :D <strong>

***Giving Milo a death glare* I felt like it had to happen something like that, otherwise it would be boring ^^' **

**Naawh~ Natsu is to cute, don't you think so? ;) **

**Read & Review, I love you and your comments more than my three annoying brothers! :D **

**Love F-T-K :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Hiraita

**C_H_A_P_T_E_ R eleven is up! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**, **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_**, **_**Shining Stellar**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_** and **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle **_**for reviewing :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! :3**

**I think everyone will love this chapter very much :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (:**

**Chapter eleven: Hiraita**

* * *

><p><em><span>Place Unknown, Year Unknown, Date unknown, Tide: Unknown<span>_

_Love._

_Love is also a four lettered word, but it means much more towards one person and another._

"_Never leave you alone again."_

_Pain just cause loneness and disaster._

"_You don't know how much that hurt me, do you?"_

_While love build up a bond between two souls, so strong that it can never break._

"_I promise." _

_And.._

_love is the word for a new 'beginning'._

_**x X x X x**_

Natsu's eyes shot open, what the hell was that? Another dream? No, this was more like it came from a book he had read. Sighing he rubbed his eyes. Sitting straight up in the bed, he looked around. It was pitch black so he guessed it was still night.

"I need some air.." he said to himself, crawling out from the tent he rose up in his full length. Looking up to the sky he was met with the moon, shining down on him with a beautiful white glow. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes. Soon… soon he will be able to transform back to his original form. He had waited hundred of years. Letting his arms fall down his sides he opened his eyes again, face somewhat relaxed.

"Natsu?" turning his head so he looked behind, he saw Lucy walk up to him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, following her walk up to him, then stop beside him. Shaking her head she smiled.

"No, you didn't." she said, looking up to him. Natsu rose a eyebrow at her, before he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nah, nothing." Lucy pouted, making Natsu roll his eyes in a teasing gesture, earning a smack in the head. "Ow!" rubbing his head he glared at her. "What did you do that for?"

"You're a moron."

"Hey-"

"But…" Natsu closed his mouth when she started to talk again. "You're one of the coolest and strongest guy I've ever met." Natsu's eyes widened a bit when she said that. "Maybe that's why.. I'm no good without you." a blush had found it's way to her cheeks. Natsu didn't know what he should say or do. How the hell could anyone answer that?

Suddenly something blinked out over the field they stood on. Looking up the two teens saw small balls twinkling like silver flying around softly in the air. Lucy's eyes widened, she had never seen something like that before. Stretching her hand out, a one of the small light balls landed on her index finger. Lifting her hand closer so she could see what the creature looked like she smiled.

"Such a cute thing… Natsu, what is this sort called?" she asked the pink haired teen, looking up at him. Natsu took his left hand out from the pocket and held his palm behind the shining creature. Feeling the coolness from it, he took away his hand.

"It's called *****Gin'iro Yousei." he said, gazing over the field, which were almost filled with those small creatures. "What they are doing now is called the 'Moon Dance of *****Koufuku'."

* * *

><p><em>Tooku de… Tooku de yureteru inaho no umi <em>

_Ho wa ge… Ho wa ge mezashita omoide he to_

* * *

><p>Lucy thought for a second before she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him out on the field with her. "Lucy, what are yo-"<p>

"Come on, let's dance with them." she said, smiling at him. Natsu stared at her, sighing Lucy took both his wrists and laid his hands on her waist. When she was sure he wouldn't take them away she let her own rest on Natsu's shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Bokura ha kyou made no <em>

_Kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka wasureta ka_

* * *

><p>Natsu swallowed thickly, sure he had danced before but… this felt different. Slowly he started to take small steps to the side, then some more. Lucy smiled, following his every step, letting him lead her into the rhythm.<p>

"You're good at dancing." she said, giggling. Natsu frowned a little.

"Of course I can. After all, I've lived a hundred years longer than you."

* * *

><p><em>Chiisana te ni mo<em>

_Itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_

_Ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara… _

_aruita _

* * *

><p>The small creatures glowed even more now around the two of them, making everything shine. With the moon and twinkling stars watching over them. Lucy's blue summer-dress swayed around her legs, making it look like a princess dancing on the bale.<p>

"You're dancing pretty good too." he said, earning a blushing Lucy. Flustered by his words she shoved her face against his warm chest, hearing the smooth beat of his heart pounding.

* * *

><p><em>Chiisana te de mo <em>

_Hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda_

_Itsuku kuru hi ha_

_Ichiban no omoide wo…_

_shimatte_

~õ~

A smile slowly found it's way to his lips. If he had to admit one thing… it would be that he actually liked this. But he would never say it aloud, he would rather take his own life than doing it. Looking down to the blonde girl, he his smile got a softer form.

Something swelled up inside his heart, making it start to beat faster.

* * *

><p><em>Kisetsu ha utsuri<em>

_Mou tsumetai kaze ga.._

_Tsutsumarete nemure _

_Ano haru no uta no naka de_

* * *

><p>Swaying from side to side in small motions, the two teens relaxed in each others arms. Feeling the warmness sweep around them like a blanket on a cold winter day.<p>

"This is nice.." Lucy whispered. Natsu didn't answer, instead he continued with taking another step and another again, making them slow down to a more calm rhythm. Slowly he let his arms slide around her small waist, bringing her closer towards him.

* * *

><p><em>Chiisana te ni mo<em>

_Itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_

_Nureta hoo ni ha dore dake no egao ga…_

_utsutta_

* * *

><p>Looking up to Natsu, she was met with a pair of black orbs and soft smile, witch disappeared immediately. Giggling Lucy took away a hand from his shoulder, she cupped his right cheek. "Smile again." she said, letting her fingertips slide against his soft and warm skin.<p>

"N-" he was about to say 'no' when he really got a glance at her face. Heart shaped, big brown eyes, small but yet thick lips and a tiny nose tip. Why hadn't he seen this before? She was utterly beautiful, sure there was plenty of beauties out in the world, but if he had to chose… it would be Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>Chiisana te de mo <em>

_Hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda_

_Soshite kuru hi ha bokura mo omoide wo…_

_shimatta_

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy had stopped with their dancing moves, instead they stood out there on the field, staring into each other eyes. They just stood there silently and just looked, until Natsu started to lean down closer to her face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chiisana te mo <em>

_Itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukunda_

* * *

><p>Their lips met halfway towards each other. Feeling like fireworks exploded inside of her, she wrapped her left arm tighter around his neck, while Natsu's arms squeezed her waist in a tender but yet love full hug.<p>

Slowly they pulled away from each other, hugging each other tightly. Feeling the warmness of each others bodies fill them with love.

* * *

><p><em>Yagate kuru hi ha atarashii kisetsu wo…<em>

_hiraita._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! End of chapter eleven! ;)<strong>

**Omg! They kissed, finally, sooo sweet O.o and I am the one who wrote this and it's making me go all fan girl… is that normal? :P lolz**

***Gin'iro Yousei = Silver Fairy**

***Happiness**

***Hiraita = Began**

**The song I used to this may be recognized by some of you who read my other FF '**_**The Cursed Scar**_**'. But anyway, here it the song: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i 6 7 Z X L P e g 9 s & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **(delete spaces)**

**Read & Review, let's see what you people liked or didn't like about this chapter, shall we? :D**

**Love F-T-K :3 **


	12. Chapter 12: The Black Pillars Passage

**Iyeahhaaa! Chapter twelve is up ^^**

**Thanks To: **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**XxCamixX**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_** and **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen **_**for reviewing! ;D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! 8D**

**Omg! Almost 100 reviews! :D thank you guys! ^^ you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D**

**Chapter twelve: The Black Pillars Passage**

* * *

><p><em><span>Place Unknown, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown<span>_

Natsu inhaled deeply while he buried his nose in Lucy's soft blonde hair. His arms tightened around her waist while they slowly wagged side to side in the silence. The Silver Fairies gently flied around them, giving a relaxing atmosphere. Lucy closed her eyes while she smiled, leaning the side of her head against his chest, she let her fall into the warmness.

Natsu soon lifted his head up and let his left hand cup Lucy's cheek, making her look up to him. Capturing her lips again, he felt something he thought that would never come back; the feeling _to love _someone had come back to him.

Pulling away, both of them opened their eyes looking straight into each others orbs. Before Lucy could react Natsu had lifted her up in bridal style, swinging around on the place. Squealing Lucy threw her arms around his neck, holding tight onto him. The pink haired teen just smirked at her, earning a pout from the blonde hared girl. Stopping with the 'swing around', Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead.

"What's so funny?" he asked when she started to giggle by his actions.

"No, it's just that… you got from being the hard and tuff Salamander to the sweet, smiling and loving Natsu." she said, giggling again. Natsu scoffed a little, but seeing Lucy's happy smile and face, he allowed himself to stop and smile instead.

"I'll not be like this when we comes back to the real world." Lucy rose eyebrow at that.

"You're not? Oh, so everyone is not going to see you like this then?" she teasingly flicked his nose softly. Twitching his nose he sneezed. Oh, she couldn't help it, she started to laugh. Natsu scowled, it wasn't that funny.

"Stop laughing!" he hissed, but Lucy just shook her head, continued to laugh.

~õ~

_Later In the Morning_

"Lucy!" turning around said girl saw Milo approach her. Natsu who stood just a few meters away was by Lucy's side in just a half second. Stopping in his tracks, the sand blond haired man gulped, he didn't want to get his 'private' cut off so he stood there he had stopped.

"What do you want?" Natsu snarled at him, his eyes narrowed with hatred. Shivering Milo fast bowed down in a forgiving gesture.

"I'm sorry!" he said pretty loud, sweat started to roll down his nose tip when he felt the burning hate stare from the pink haired teen. Lucy's eyes softened, but glancing over to Natsu she saw him hold in the urge to beat the crap out from Milo.

"Get lost you little fuc- OW!" rubbing his upper arm Natsu glared at Lucy. "Why the hell did you pinch me?"

"Don't be so rude, he apologized." she scolded him. "And Milo," said man looked up in a slow way.

"Y-yes…?"

"Don't do anything like that again, okay?" she asked, smiling. Milo's eyes watered, never had anyone spoken so kind and open with him before. Nodding he stood straight up, looking at Lucy with a less guilty face.

"Hai!" then he ran off.

.

.

.

"You're forgiving people to easily…" Natsu said, following the sand blond haired man's figure until he felt something slip into his left hand. Looking down he saw Lucy's own hold his.

"Well, maybe that's better than start a fight every other time?" teasingly she laughed.

"Oh, just shut up." he grumbled.

"Ahem!" everyone went silent when Makarov coughed so he got their attention. "I hope everyone have rested well?"

"Hai!"

"Everything is packed and ready?"

"Hai!"

"Then let us continue our journey to the passage!" the old man exclaimed and jumped down from the stone. Lucy laughed, everyone was in such a happy mood. Natsu glanced down at her, a smile found it's way to his lips.

~õ~

Mirajane walked beside Elfman, a small smile plastered on her lips while she watched the happy youngsters.

"Doesn't he look happy, ne Elfman?" she asked her little brother, looking up towards him. Nodding the silver haired boy crossed his arms.

"He is a real man!" he exclaimed, making Mira start to laugh a little.

"Yeah, he's all grown up now." she said, smiling even more when Natsu leaned down and pecked Lucy on the lips, which made her face turn scarlet. Giggling the white haired beauty glanced up to her brother, who also laughed.

* * *

><p><em><span>In <span>__*****__Denkou Tawa_

Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in everything, memorizing it. A sudden sound of a stone rolling on the ground made her turn around in time to kick down a black shadow.

"Ah, good job my dear. Your power have increased." a blond haired man clapped his hands. The girl smirked, while she crossed her arms in a proud gesture.

"Let's test if I can beat you, Laxus." she said, earning a chuckle form the man.

"No, you would just lay in the ground in a bloody mess." Laxus answered, but stopped when the girl elbowed him in the ribs. "That tickles." scoffing the blue eyed girl sat cross legged down on the ground, pouting.

"I'll never be able to make you even flinch in pain…" she grumbled. Sighing Laxus opened his mouth to say something, when the door slammed open and in came a green haired man.

"Laxus! I have found them!" he shouted, holding up a paper. This made the blond haired man smile in a wry way.

"Good job Fried." he said, approaching him. Taking the paper away from Fried he scanned through it, his smile getting wider and wider which each sentence he read. "Prepare to leave." nodding the green haired man ran out from the room to tell everyone else. Turning around Laxus smirked.

"What was that?" the girl asked, now standing up. The blond haired man laughed.

"We found Fairy Tail." her eyes got wide. "So get to your room and change to your uniform, Lisanna."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>After hours of walking, they finally got to rest by a river.<p>

"Aah~ This is nice." Lucy sighed happily when she let her feet down into the cool water. Natsu sat beside her, also dipping his feet into the river. The sun shined down in the place they had taken to rest at. Glancing over to the pink haired teen, Lucy threw her self backwards into the soft green grass, her hair sprawled out together with her arms. Looking up to the vivid blue sky, she smiled while she closed her eyes. Natsu looked down to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Natsu! Lucy! Wanna go for a swim?" Cana called, already in her bikini and a wineglass in hand. Lucy sat up waving at the brown haired teen.

"Sure!" she answered. Giving the blonde girl a thumb up, Cana walked over to the others. "You coming Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking at him. Giving a sigh he nodded. Both of them stood up ad walked down to the sand covered riverbank. Lucy took a hold of the edge of her dress and started to pull it up, when Natsu shoved it down.

"Wait? Do you have any bikini under?" he asked in a whisper, glancing to the side he saw some of the guys look at their direction.

"No, I have just a bra and panties. Of course I have a bikini under!" she said, taking Natsu's hand away she took of the garment and threw it in his face. Walking over to were their luggage where, she laid her glasses down before rushing down to the calm water. Taking the dress away from his face he growled. Also going up their stuff, he laid the blue garment down and took off his own shirt. Glancing down to his wrapped up torso and stomach, he started to take the bandage away. When all of the white fabric were gone, he sighed. The skin were still red but luckily it didn't hurt.

Lucy looked back at Natsu, a blush covering her cheeks. Natsu was a well built young man with slight tanned skin and very tall. But she soon came over that when she saw how many scars he had on his body. She was sure all of them came from different fights he had. The biggest scar started on his right shoulder and went down to his navel, it must have hurt really bad when it was new. And what made her even more sadder was that he still had burn marks after the fire in the apartment.

"Lucy?" snapping out from her own world she looked up to see Natsu stand in front of her. "Something wrong?" he asked. Shaking her head she sighed.

"No, nothing is wrong." she answered, but still she put a hand over the big scar she trailed with her finger along the scarlet line. "I just wondered how you could have gotten so many scars."

"Fights and military." Natsu took her hand in his, looking at her with curious eyes, noticing she stared at him with widened eyes. "What?"

"M-Military?" Lucy thought he joked, but by telling how he said it, she had nothing to do but believe him.

"Year 1939 I was taken in to the military, it was under the second World War period so they needed much manpower and the best was to take young men between seventeen and twenty-five." he explained. "And because of the thing that I am a demon, I don't age like humans do, so I looked like a normal nineteen years old boy."

"But… couldn't you have refused?" Natsu shook his head.

"No, I had to, back then, you had nothing to come with."

"Oh…" Lucy lowered her head. "But if you're a demon, how come you look like a human and can only change when the Midnight Sun comes?"

"Well, I was born as a human boy, but since my father was the same sort I am, a Akuma Tamachii."

"So your mother was a human then?" Natsu nodded. "So you're a hybrid between human and that demon?"

"No, I'm full-blooded demon. Not a single track of human blood in me." then they stood in complete silent. Suddenly a big splash of water covered the two of them.

"Hey! Are you two just going to stay there and talk all day?" Gray smirked when he saw the killing look on Natsu's face.

"You will regret that you stripper!" and the two of them started to fight, and in all of it Gajeel got into it too. The three girls sighed.

"Boys.."

~õ~

Later in the evening everyone was walking again. Natsu carried Lucy on his back, back at the river she had fallen asleep when she waited for him to come up and he didn't want to wake her up. And man was she a heavy sleeper? She didn't wake up when Gray helped him to get her up.

"She really is a heavy sleeper." Happy giggled, patting Lucy's nose. Natsu chuckled.

"Well, she is a weirdo."

_SMACK! _

"I am _not _a weirdo, pinky!" Lucy growled at him while she smacked his head again. Natsu muttered some stuffs, but stopped when he felt something touch his cheek. "But thank you for carrying me." she picked him, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"No prob."

Suddenly people started to cheer in joy. Looking up they saw two big black pillars, which glowed in a blue color.

And on the pillars it stood; "_Passage to __*****__Sekai no Ma Ni_"

* * *

><p>"Lisanna? Are you ready?" Laxus asked, knocking on the door into her room.<p>

"Yeah, I'm ready!" she called from the other side if the door, which opened after she had said that. "How do I look?" she asked, swirling around. She had put on a black tank top and black tight trousers together with some boots. Her hair was set up in a small ponytail. Laxus smirked.

"Sexy as ever." he said.

"You pervert." Lisanna crossed her arms. Laxus wryly put his hands up.

"No need to remind me, babe." she rolled her eyes. "But let's go, we don't want to let them wait." he said, starting to walk off down the dark corridor. Lisanna nodded, following the blond haired man. But at the same time she took out a picture from her pockets. Looking at it she smiled.

"Soon, we will be together again." she whispered and kissed the picture of her only love; Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter twelve! :D <strong>

**Okay, Lisanna is alive.. FUUUUU I hate my self for that T-T but the good thing is that it was much fluff between Natsu and Lucy 8D**

***Denkou Tawa = Lightning Tower**

***Sekai no Ma Ni = The Middle World**

**Omg, I wrote this in just six hours, and that's good for being me O.o'**

**Read & Review, I love your comments more than my cellphone! (Actually I hate my cellphone XD lolz)**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Fading Soul

**Oka doke! Chapter thirteen is up! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_** and **_**xAnimeLuv **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! It makes me really happy to know you like this FF! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (:**

**Chapter thirteen: Fading Soul I**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Passage, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown<span>_

Makarov glanced up on the two big pillars, a sigh escaping between his lips, a relieved sigh. "Finally." he mumbled, turning around he faced the utterly over hyper youngsters. "SILENCE!" and it went dead quiet. "Now, when we walk past this two pillars, we'll come to another world called; '_Sekai no Ma Ni_'." Makarov watched them start to talk with each other, wondering why it wasn't the same world.

"Gramps, why isn't it the same world?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. Sighing the old man shook his head.

"To tell all of you the truth, I don't really know actually." now whispers went wild around everyone. "But either way, if we just walk together until we reach the transform place, we have nothing to fear." he then said. Lucy looked up to Natsu, seeing his face turning to a curious expression. Not likening it, she hugged his arm tighter, which made him look down to her.

"What is it?" he asked, taking her hand in his, squeezing a little. Lucy shook her head slowly. "Lucy?"

"No… nothing." she smiled, making him rose a eyebrow.

"Lu-"

"Let's go!" Makarov cut him off when he was about to say something, snatching everyone's attention. Lucy stumbled a bit when the pink haired boy beside her started to walk towards the passage. When she as just inches away from it, she closed her eyes tightly. A sudden wave of hot air blew at her face, making her open her eyes to take in her surroundings.

Everywhere it was fire, except the ground they walked on, which were completely black. Natsu glanced down to the blonde girl, her face lit up in a fascinated expression. Letting his breath out he looked forward again. To tell, he was actually scared that Lucy was going to let go of his hand and run back, but when she didn't, he felt relaxed.

~õ~

After a hour of walking, the big group of people came to a stop by a big, really big, circle of red stones. On the biggest stone in the middle there was a text message; '_Transform Ring of Midnight Sun_'. Lucy read the text some times more before she felt the grip around her hand tightened from a warm squeeze to a almost crushing one. Snapping her head up to Natsu, she saw him have his palm against his face, eye closed behind eyelids. The pink haired teen gave away a long exhale before he opened his eyes, but his grip didn't loosen a bit. "Natsu?" looking to his side he gave her a small smirk.

"I'm okay." he said, but his voice sounded deeper and more un Natsu like. Suddenly a cry came from behind them, making Natsu pulling Lucy towards his chest, hugging her close in a protectively embracing. Looking to his side, he saw a girl named Lucky clutch her hair, her breath heavy and in a sudden move, she fell down on all fours, her body spasm in pain. Hearing Lucy gasp, he fast shoved her face against his clothed chest, not wanting her to see the rest of the transformation progress.

"Natsu!" snapping his head to the right he saw Gray hold up a pale Cana. "Move Lucy to a safe place and put up a barrier! It seems like it will be much worse than last time!" nodding the pink haired teen picked Lucy up in bridal style and jumped up in the air. Lucy still hadn't get adjusted to Natsu's fast moves, so she shrieked in surprise when she didn't feel the ground under her feet.

Landing in front of a cave, he sat her down on the ground. "Just stay here and don't make any sound.." he said, stroking the back of his knuckles against her cheek. Lucy blushed by his action, but then she took a hold of his wrist, which made him look at her worriedly. "Lucy is someth-" Natsu's eyes widened before he closed them, kissing her back tenderly. But soon he pulled away, then wrapping his arms around her, giving a love-filled hug.

"I love you.." smiling he gave her a light squeeze. "I love you, Natsu.."

"I know.." he whispered.

"How long will you be gone?" Lucy looked down to the ground, a bright red blush spread on her cheeks.

"Some hours… it'll just last for this day." Natsu answered, releasing her from the embrace, he bit on his thumb before he slowly put his arms in a 'X' position, pushing his palms down on the ground. "Protect Barrier Number Two: *****Vitrum Murum!" he said, then a yellow and transparent wall came up between them. Lucy put her hand against the wall, pressure circles flowing away by her touch.

"Why do you put up this?"

"It seems like everyone's powers are to dangerous, even for the most weakest creature." standing up, he looked at her one last time before jumping up in the air, but as fast he was up, he was forced down to the ground again. Something had pushed his back, he could still feel the touch. "Who's there!" he called, looking around while he rose up in his full length. A low chuckle came from behind.

"My, my Natsu… I hope you haven't forgotten me?" Natsu's eyes widened when he turned around and was met with a wry grin. "That would be to sad." gritting his teeth, he jumped away from the person, landing on all fours.

"Laxus, what are you doing here?" he growled, eyes turning to crystal-onyx. Laxus again chuckled, crossing his arms the blond haired man walked over to the pink haired teen, who prepared a attack against him. Looking to his side he saw Lucy looking at them with tears running down her cheeks. Narrowing his light eyes, he shoot away a black ball of death. "AKUMA NO KOURO!"

Dodging the attack, Laxus stopped in his tracks. "I'm not alone. There is someone who have wanted to see you for a _long_ time." scowling, Natsu rose up, his hands still formed to fists.

"And who is it?" he asked in a low tone.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but if you look to your right, you will see who it is." scowling the pink haired teen turned to the direction and froze.

"Li…sanna.." he whispered. There she stood, in one piece, not even a scratch on her pure white skin. Her white hair ending down her neck and her clear blue eyes full of life.

"Hello, Natsu." she said, walking up to him, she laid her arms around his neck and hugged him. Natsu's already wide eyes, got even wider, but something was off. She didn't smell the same like before. The normal scent of fresh ocean water was mixed with ash and rotten flesh. Suddenly a cry came from were Lucy was, making him twitch his head towards the direction. Shoving Lisanna away, he disappeared from the place and appeared in front of the barrier, his body positioned in fight style. Anger started to boil inside the white haired girl, this wasn't how she wanted it! She wanted _her_ Natsu to embrace her and kiss her sweetly on the lips! Still, why did he leave her and stand up to protect another girl? This wasn't fair, not at all!

"Kill that girl!" she shouted to Laxus, her eyes burning with hate towards the blonde girl, she was about to order something else, when she saw Natsu's face. Anger, sadness and most of all, murderous stare she had ever seen struck her body like a bullet from a semiautomatic rifle. Just then she realized it, Natsu had found someone else he loved more than her. Curling her hands up to fists, she bowed her head down. "I have changed my mind… I'LL KILL HER MYSELF!"

~õ~

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed when she saw him being kicked away by that blond guy, into a wall of stones. But when a shadow hovered over her, she looked up to be met with a pair of killing blue eyes. Backing away, Lucy felt her body shiver in fear.

"You.." the white haired girl put her hand on the barrier and pushed, making the wall of yellow glass burst into small pieces. "will die right here, right now!" Lucy's brown eyes followed the girls hand take something out from her jacket.

"Lisanna, do it already!" Laxus yelled, but got punched in the face as fast the words had leaved his lips.

"You don't dare touch Lucy!" Natsu howled, kicking the blond man towards a edge on the hill, he dashed towards Lisanna, a 'Akuna no Kouro' already starting to form in his right hand. Jumping out from the way, the white haired girl stared at him. Was he about to strike her with that?

"Natsu, why are you protecting that slut!" she asked angrily. Natsu's eyes blinked fast and grew wide in total madness.

"She isn't a slut, she is my girlfriend!" he yelled, sending a fast blast of his attack at her. If it wasn't for Laxus, she would be smashed to pieces.

"Let go off me, Laxus! I'm gonna kill that fuckin' bitch!" Laxus narrowed his eyes, but still let go of the blue eyed girl. But before she could run over there again, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, something is wrong.." he whispered. "Natsu would have transformed n- LISANNA!" slipping away from his grip, she had her knife in hand. Tears spurt from her eyes.

"Natsu is mine and no one else's!" she screamed. Natsu turned to face her, but when she was just two feet away, she disappeared from his view and a 'boom' came from behind. Fearing the worst he fast turned around.

"NO!"

~õ~

Lisanna opened her eyes when she felt her knife made the sound of getting through flesh. But instead of seeing the blonde girl chest being penetrated by the knife, she saw something she hoped was just an illusion.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu held Lucy close to his with his right arm, while it dripped blood down from his left to the dirty ground.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy's voice made him look down at her. Suddenly pain shoot through his body, making him close his eyes tightly. Lisanna took the knife away while she backed out from the opening of the cave.

Laxus stood at the same spot like before, watching the whole scene play live before his eyes. But when he saw Natsu's skin turn into the color of red and small scales forming on his arms, his eyes widened.

Lisanna watched Natsu transform with wide eyes. Two big black horns started to appear, his canines growing longer, his hair getting a bit longer and a long black snake like tail twitched side to side in a angry movements.

"_Lisanna.._" shrieking in fear, she tried to get away from the place, but to late. Natsu took a hard grip with his hand on her face, crushing her down to the ground. "_You're not Lisanna._" his voice was hollowed and filled with the murderous tone. Screaming, the white haired girl tried to get his hand away from crushing her face, but without succeeding, instead he pressed her down even more.

Laxus suddenly appeared beside Lucy, making her jump away from him. Natsu noticed that and growled. Glaring at the man, he opened his mouth and a wheezing sound like a cobra came from him. Raising a eyebrow at him, the blond haired man took a hold of Lucy's hair, jerking her towards him.

"Now, let go off Lisanna, and this one will be safe." he said calmly. This had gone overboard, even he had to admit this. He knew that Natsu would found someone else, but Lisanna wasn't believing him when he first told her. Natsu slowly let go of Lisanna's face as Laxus let Lucy fall down on the ground. Coughing the white haired girl glared at the blond man.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" she yelled at him, making him look at her with a serious face.

"ENOUGH!" closing her mouth, she turned around and saw Makarov, Mirajane, Erza and Elfman come up towards them. "That's enough, Lisanna." the old man said, stopping a few meters away.

"Lisanna, don't blame Lucy. She loves Natsu just as much as you do, but Natsu would never forgive you if she was killed." Erza said, her voice calm. Sure it was pure shock to see the girl everyone thought was dead sit on the ground in front of them. Lowering her head, Lisanna hided her eyes behind her white bangs.

"Lisanna, do you want to hurt Natsu?" with that she snapped her head up.

"Of course not! I love him!" she yelled, tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"Then why do intend to kill Lucy?" Makarov asked her, his eyes waiting for a serious answer.

"She stole him! She stole my Natsu!"

"Since when is Natsu a item you can just pick?" Erza snapped angrily at the girl's selfish speech.

"He is _mine_! No one else's but mine!"

"Lisanna, stop with the selfishness!" Mirajane yelled. Lisanna looked at her with scared eyes. "You should be happy for Natsu! He was blaming himself for your death in seventy years, and not until now he finally found another girl he loves. Are you just going to destroy his soul again?" she gave her little sister a sad look. Elfman came up to stand beside his big sister.

"Lisanna, what you're doing is the most selfish thing someone could do." he said, crossing his arms. Lisanna felt betrayed, why was everyone one that stupid blonde's side? Wasn't they happy that she was still alive after a hundred of year?

"You… WHY ARE YOU ON HER SIDE!" she screamed, pointing at Lucy, who was protectively in Natsu's arms. Laxus stared at her, something in her had snapped when she saw how protecting Natsu was with the blonde girl. To admit something more, he really wasn't that evil, he just wanted to help Lisanna. Why you ask? Well, he had his reasons. But now, he thought this was just a play of selfishness by the white haired girl. "I'LL KILL HER!" disappearing from their sight a gory scream then came.

"Lisanna!" Mira called her sister when she saw her hold Lucy out from the cliff by the collar.

"Natsu, please… start love me instead!" Lisanna yelled, taking out a sapphire-knife she aimed a stab to Lucy's belly. But when instead of cutting the blonde haired girl, the knife buried in the flesh of Natsu's redscaled skin.

"You're not the Lisanna I know… you're just a dead shell." Natsu said, taking out the knife he threw it away. Holding Lucy close to his body, he jumped away from Lisanna, landing twenty meters away. He could already feel the sapphire-knife's power suck out power from his soul.

Lisanna fell down on her knees, she gave up. Letting her arms fall down her sides, her body turned to ash and blew away with the wind. Mirajane closed her eyes tightly while she looked away from the edge of the cliff. Elfman bit his lower lip, trying to not let tears start to roll down from his eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice reached their ears, making them look at her, their eyes widened when they saw why she was screaming. Natsu's was lying on his back, completely still, not a muscle moving. Makarov was already by his side, looking over the boy's body, which had transformed back to normal and that made them widening their eyes. All of them could feel it…

Natsu's soul were fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! End of chapter thirteen! :D <strong>

**Oh my… it took awhile to write this chapter. But I have a reason, and that's I had to study to a test for my Civics class T-T well, I got an A-plus so it was worth it :3 **

**Wow… Laxus wasn't that evil, what an surprise! :O and Lisanna is finally gone from this FF FOREVER! GAH! That felt really good to do! ;D and I should explain about all the 'Sapphire-Stone-Knife' thing:**

**Well, sapphire stone is a dangerous material towards demons like Natsu. If they are being cut or just being scratched by those stones/knifes their soul will fade away, 'cause the sapphire contains a poison drift the soul away from the body, which means he will eventually die… wait, that's not good! D: **

***Vitrum Marum = Glass Wall**

**Read & Review, let me read what you thought of this chapter :D it's pure happiness to do that! ^^**

**Love F-T-K **


	14. Chapter 14: Love You Too, Luce

**Yuhup! Chapter fourteen is up! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Senbei x Cup Ramen**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_** and **_**ShiningStellar **_**for reviewing! :D **

**Just so everybody know, next chapter will be the last one. D: I'm sad about that to so don't get all mad at me… okay you can but don't throw any stones, I still have bruises after last time T_T so next chapter will eventually be the epilogue :3 **

**But this chapter will, well… have some M rated stuff, not Lemon, more Lime like.. *hides under the bed, feeling extremely embarrassed* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tai, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

**Chapter fourteen: Love You Too, Luce**

* * *

><p><em><span>Place Unknown, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown <span>_

_Natsu groaned while he blinked his eyes open. "Where am I?" he mumbled, sitting up he looked around. _

"_So you're finally awake?" a man's voice said. Turning around, his eyes widened while he backed away from the person. _

"_W-who are…" he stammered, while the person smirked softly. _

"_It doesn't matter who I am, I want to show you something." the person walked up to him with a glass globe in his hand. Crouching down beside the pink haired teen, he held it in front of him. "Here, hold it and look inside." slowly Natsu took the item and looked at it. _

"_I can't see anything.. It just foggy." holding the globe away he looked at the man. "And if I could, what will I see?" _

"_That I can't tell you." the man said. Taking his hand on the globe it started to glow in a light blue shine, making Natsu's eyes widen in the double size. The man smirked again and took his hand away. "Now, look into it again and tell me what you see." nodding Natsu looked into the globe, furrowing his eyebrows. Suddenly the clouds of white fog started to move and twist until it formed a face of a smiling girl, being held by a man. _

"Daddy, look the cloud is formed like a bunny!_" the girl's voice came, which made Natsu almost drop the globe but managed to not do it. A chuckle made him look again into it. _

"Yes, it does._" Natsu was shocked. The man's voice sounded like…_

"_Me?" he looked up to the man with a confused expression. _

"_Yes, that's you, but look into it again and tell me what you see next." Natsu again looked into the globe and another picture came up. _

"Mommy, when will my little brother or sister be born?_" the voice of the little girl asked. Yet again a chuckle came, but this time it was a woman's. _

"Sweetie, it's four months left._" Natsu held his breath when he also recognized the woman's sweet voice. _

"_Lucy.." he whispered. Laying the globe down on the ground he looked up to the man. "That was my future?" _

"_Yes Natsu. But this will never come." the man said, making Natsu's blood run cold like ice. _

"_W-what?" _

"_You're dying." the man's voice sounded much more serious than before. Feeling like his heart would stop anytime soon, he shakily opened and closed his mouth, the words wanted to come out but he couldn't make a sound. "You're looking like a fish when you do like that." _

_DONK! _

_Natsu held his shaking fist up while he glared at the man, who clutched his head in a try to ease the pain. "Watch it, old man." the pink haired boy growled. _

"_That hurt…" the man mumbled while he rose up. _

"_I warned you that he would hit you if you said something like that to him." a female voice said, making Natsu turn around. There stood a light red haired woman with the greenest eye he had ever seen. And somehow this woman's scent was familiar, like he had met her before somewhere. _

"_It's not my fault he got your personality." that made the pink haired teen froze. _

"_Say that again, he got your facial features and stubbornness." she retorted, crossing her arms. While Natsu tried to get one and one together, the two adults continued with their argument. _

"_STOP!" he shouted, making them shut their mouths and look at him instead. "By your words… it sounds like you're my… parents?" the man and woman glanced at each other before they smiled. _

"_Yes, Natsu we are your mother and father." the woman said, taking the man's hand. But she had to let the hand of the man go, because Natsu had flew up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Smiling she wrapped her arms around the shaking boy. When she heard a sob come from Natsu, she hushed him. The man smiled at the scene and wrapped his arms around them. "Ssh.. you're big boy, and they don't cry." _

"_For god's sake Kimo, let the boy cry, you're doing it too." the man said to her, earning a glare from her. Then it went silent. _

"_Natsu," Kimo started, pulling away from the hug she cupped her son's face in her hands making him look at her. "you have to go back to Lucy." she said, whipping the tears away with her thumbs that slowly rolled down his slight flushed cheeks. _

"_How, I was stabbed by a sapphire-knife?" Natsu put a hand where he had been stabbed, but he know there wasn't anything there, since he was in his soul form and every damage he got on his body didn't appear on the soul. Kimo smiled. _

"_Igneel and I know something that will make you go back to your body." _

~õ~

Lucy cried while she hugged Natsu's limp body tightly. This was her fault, if she was stronger he wouldn't have died. Behind her the others silently mourned over their fallen comrade. Makarov looked at the blonde girl bow her head down and kissed Natsu like he was still alive, but he wasn't. Then Makarov's and every one else's eyes widened when Natsu's finger twitched.

Apparently Lucy didn't recognize it until she felt something touch her cheek. Snapping her eyes open she looked down to Natsu's face to see his black orbs look at her. Feeling a new wave of tears well up she cried even more and hugged him closely. Natsu in one way managed to hug her back while lying down on his back and his head in Lucy's lap. "Natsu!" she cried and let even more tears flow out from her eyes.

"Sorry… I did scare you, huh?" he whispered, letting a teardrop run down from the corner of his eye. Lucy answered with a shallow sob.

"I-I thought…" by hearing how broken she sounded, he felt guilty for making her cry, he had made her cry… wasn't he supposed to make her happy and smiling? Natsu tried to sit up, but was forced down by Lucy. "No! You have to rest!" she worriedly said, her brown eyes swollen of all the crying. Sighing he grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up.

"Look, the wound is gone." he said, making her look towards his abdomen. Her eyes widened, the wound he had got wasn't there. Lucy bowed over, she trailed with her hand over the spot where the knife had stabbed. Natsu let his hand lay over Lucy's, his fingers fitting perfectly between hers.

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed while looked into a mirror, gracing his hand over the place were he had been stabbed. No wound but still there was a scar. Well it wasn't like hadn't scars all over his body, which he had. But either way, he was thankful towards his parents for helping him back and glad that he got to spend a lifetime with Lucy and the others.<p>

"Natsu?" turning around he saw Lucy stay by the doorframe with her hands clasped together. Smiling the pink haired teen motioned her to come over. Lucy slowly walked over to him, letting herself sink into his welcoming and open arms. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, Natsu buried his nose into her blonde hair, inhaling the sweet scent of lilies and chamomiles. "I'm sorry.." he heard her whisper into the crook of his neck. Squeezing her tenderly, Natsu then let his right hand cup her face so she looked up at him.

"Don't apologize, I'm alive and if someone is going to say sorry, it would be me for bringing you into danger." he said, looking into her warm brown orbs, his right hand finding it's way back behind her, joining his left. Lucy cupped his face in her hands, pressing her lips against his in a slow motion. Natsu closed his eyes and pressed even more, making Lucy sigh into the kiss. Letting his hands follow the way of her curvy body, he felt it, felt the two words; _Lust _and _Want _rush through his body.

"N-Natsu!" she squeaked silently when the pink haired teen slowly let butterfly kisses follow her neck, then stopping at the place were he could feel the soft spot between her collarbone and neck. Lucy squirmed, her hands clutching into Natsu's hair.

"Lucy.." he sighed in a husky voice, closing the gap between their bodies, Lucy blushed bright red when their pelvis came into contact. Smirking, he grabbed the back of her right knee and twisted around so her back was pressed against the cool wall. Kissing her lips again, Natsu opened his mouth and trailed his tongue, asking for entrance. Lucy nervously let his pink muscle met her own, the tingling feeling boil up even more. Slowly she relaxed and started to move her lips against his more needy and in one way hugging him even closer to her body. Natsu pulled away from her lips, a small string of saliva glittered, but as fast he had parted, he crushed his lips again on hers slightly swollen ones. Parting again Lucy gave him a confused expression.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to say I love you too." Natsu smirked, leaning down he paused just millimeters away from her face. "Love you too, Luce."

* * *

><p><em><span>|END| <span>_

_**Everyone who faved and reviewed this story, you will always have a special place in my heart, and I really mean each of you~**_

_**The epilogue will soon be posted up!**_

_**Read & Review, your last reviews is always something special (: **_

_**Lots of Love From; F-T-K **_


	15. Epilogue

_Jigoku High, Year 2014, June 13, Tide: 13.57am_

Lucy glanced outside from the window in the classroom. Thinking back, she still couldn't believe this was her last day here, two years had just gone past like a river flow silently but still in a incredible speed.

"Lu-chan?" looking to her side she was met with a worried Levy. "Are you alright, you have been staring out from the window all day."

"I'm fine, I just can't get it's our last day here." the blonde girl rested her cheek in her right palm, still a smile plastered on her lips. Levy rose eyebrow before she stood up to answer a question their teacher had asked her. Lucy sighed, couldn't something interesting happen?

"Do you know who the guys with the motorcycles are?" Lucy perked up.

"No, but I'm sure it's some gangsters.." someone answered silently. Raising up from her seat the blonde girl rushed out from the room.

Running down the noisy corridor she came to the entrance, were people had gathered around the windows. Pushing her way out she stumbled but someone catched her wrist just in time. "Lucy-chan, why are you going outside?" a brown ahried boy in her parallel class asked, a slight blush on his cheeks. Lucy smiled.

"Jim, it's alright, I kno-" but before she could finish, Jim started to drag her inside again. "Jim, let me go." she tried in a nice way.

"No, these guys can be blood-colded murderers!" he exclaimed at her.

"Jim, they aren-"

"Hands off my girlfriend, pipsqueak." the brown haired boy shrieked when something gripped his wrist in a bone crushing hold. Looking up he was met with a pair of piercing black eyes. Letting Lucy's wrist go, he ran away. Lucy sighed in frustration. "What?" the man asked her. Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"You couldn't have been more scarier, huh?" she asked, chuckling when the man snorted. "But then you wouldn't be the Natsu I love." people around them gasped, but slowly trailed away when three other really familiar gestalts walked up to them.

"This hot-head will never change."

"Say that again, stripper." Natsu growled at the other man, head butting him hard.

"Since when am I a stripper?"

"Fullbuster, your clothes." a brown haired woman sighed, while she drank form a small beer bottle. Gray looked down.

"Oh fuck!"

"Stripper.." Gajeel mumbled beside Erza, making everyone chuckle.

"Cana! Erza!" Lucy threw herself at the girls, hugging them tightly. "I've missed you guys so much." she said, pulling away from them.

"Same here, and that's we are here." Erza smiled at the blonde girl. Lucy smiled too, and it grew wider when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Looking up she was met with a smirking Natsu.

"Done with your fight?" she asked, earning a eye roll from the pink haired man.

"Sort of, but I want you to come with me." he said, kissing her cheek.

~õ~

Lucy squealed when Natsu made a sharp turn on the road with his motorcycle. Luckily for him, she couldn't see him smirking when she clutched at him so she wouldn't fall off. Suddenly he made so the motorcycle raise up on it's back wheel and Lucy screamed, now she was even more scared of the damn vehicle. Laughing Natsu took it down so it was on two wheels again. Slowing down he put the left turn signal on and turned in on a small road.

Natsu came to a stop when the road wasn't more than a small path. Taking the side support down he parked his black Yamaha YZF 600R and out the motor off. Taking of his helmet he looked behind him. "Lucy, you can let go off me now." he said, laying his hand over hers. Feeling her grip loosen he got of the motorcycle. Lucy with shaking hands took off her helmet, looking at Natsu with serious and scared eyes.

"Never do that again, you hear that?" she warned him. Natsu laughed before he stood in front of her and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Better?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy mumbled silenty some stuff that made him laugh. Suddenly a big glow made her look to the side, her eyes widening. Just a few meters away was a cliff that was over the sea and the sun shined so everything looked like it was made of gold. Looking up to Natsu again, she saw him still look over the sea with a big smile on his lips. But when he felt the stare from his girlfriend he gazed down to her.

"Why did you take me out here?" she asked him, laying her arms around his neck. Natsu smirked at her.

"Lucy, you're the most beautiful woman I ever have met." Lucy gave him a confused face by his speech. "And I would never imagine a life without you… so," pausing her looked at her, their eyes locking at each other.

"Yeah?" she whispered when he leaned down towards her.

"So would you change your last name from Heartphilia to Dragneel, in other words.." Lucy smiled, waiting for him to say the last words. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

_|EPILOGUE END| _

**Thank you who reviews to this last part of the '**_**The Midnight Sun's Saga**_**'.**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	16. SEQUEL IS UPLOADED! :3

_**NOT AN REAL CHAPTER! **_

_**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UPLOADED! :D IT'S CALLED 'THE SUN AND MOON'S SAGA'**_

_**See you there~**_

_**A lots of love from Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu :3 (heart) **_


End file.
